My Greatest Adventure
by Kirameku Awa
Summary: Amelia is a simple girl from America. She lives with her friends and works in a normal pub under a terrible boss. She doesn't believe that aliens and other creatures exist outside of planet Earth. But what happens when this tall dark stranger who calls himself the Doctor comes in and offers her the greatest adventure ever? What will she do? Ninth Doctor/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hello my sweet little aliens! Ok, I decided to honor the Doctor Who series by writing a fanfiction about the Ninth Doctor (My doctor) and an OC and their amazing and fantastic adventures through space and time. They meet a lot of interesting characters, some good others bad, along the way and discover something that they didn't know about themselves. I thought this was really cute and fun to write and I am a huge Doctor Who fan if you cannot tell by now!

Without further adieu!

(I don't own anything from Doctor Who!)

* * *

My life was as normal as an American girl's should be. My father left my mother and me when I was a baby and just a few weeks ago, my mother passed away from cancer. Aside from Marianne and Jack, my best friends and soon to be married to each other friends, I am alone in this world. I accept that I am a ditsy character but Marianne says it's because I was destined to meet a man that would take me to places no other have seen before.

I love her but I think it's a bunch of crap. To save me from loneliness, Marianne invited me to live with her while they were finalizing the wedding details. I wish I would just get an apartment on my own but no, it'll be grander!

Sometimes I worry for her and Jack, I really do.

* * *

"Amelia, remember to pick up some bread and milk when you get off of work!"

"Alright, Marianne!"

"Be careful!"

I shook my head and jumped on the lift and squeezed into the crowded room. It never amazed me to feel the tension in the room when it was morning rush. It was thick and stronger than before. It felt like anxious waiting and boredom. And then there was…excitement, like something exciting and new was going to happen.

I shrugged it off and walked out of the building to the street of London when something caught my eye. It was a strange blue police box, the kind London had before payphones. There was someone there; he looked like he was waiting for something.

Or someone.

His face was dark and moody but he caught me watching him. His eyes caught mine and for a moment, it felt like I couldn't look away. His blue eyes looked ancient and as old as time but what really made them stand out was the controlled joy I saw. The marvelous wonder of things to come amazed me. It was like he saw and did things that would blow minds, like he could find any answer to any question. His eyes held mine and I couldn't look away until he broke the eye contact. I took one more look at the man and walked into the pub where I was working for the last couple of weeks.

"Oi you're late again!"

"Sorry the trolley was…"

"Don't lie to me you little cur! I saw you drooling over some bloke a mo' ago!"

I felt my face heat up as I got behind the counter. I hated Mickey sometimes, all pig-faced and smelling like burning fat in a deep-fryer. From the photos he had hanging up, he was once a pleasant and healthy man. Then, after a year's worth of cheeseburgers and chips, he turned fat and ugly. It was a medical wonder that he was alive!

A few of my regulars came in as I was cleaning the counter; Jerry walked in still in his policeman's uniform after a long day's work and sat on the stool closest to me and smiled his award-winning smile as I got him his lager.

"Hey, love, what was Pig talking about over there?"

I looked at the direction he was pointing at and saw Mickey laughing with his pub mates about my nonexistent love life.

"How he didn't care about my nonexistent love life when I arrived late for work today."

"Nonexistent is putting it nicely."

"Shut up Jerry."

Fray walked in and sat next to Jerry and I slid him a shot of whiskey to start him off. Jerry plainly ignored me and started talking to Fray; sometimes I think they were siblings that were separated at birth and given away to two completely different families.

"Hey Jerry, did you see an old police box in the alley across the street?"

"I did. I went over to make sure it was ok when a man appeared from it and told me it was a prop for an independent movie his friends were making."

"Was he tall, kind of dark-looking and wearing jeans and a leather jacket?"

Jerry nodded and smiled as I handed him a whiskey soda.

"Yup, I tell ya he looked shady but I had no reason to question him."

"He was the guy that made me late today! He was standing next to the box looking absolutely bored and tired. He looked like he was waiting for something."

"Or someone," drawled Fray as he finished his whiskey.

I rolled my eyes and cleaned the shot glass that he slid to me.

"Seriously, sweetie, you work so hard for so little and you never smile. You're such a wonderful and smart girl and you deserve someone who sees that."

"Shut up Jerry."

My tone wasn't playful anymore. It sounded pained even to me and I know the two heard it. Jerry's words were the last words my mother said to me before saying goodbye for the last time. The death was quiet and simple like she wanted it to be, but I couldn't help but tear slightly at her whispery voice in my mind.

I recovered and served them until about midnight when Fray got up to get a taxi.

"Jerry, go home, your family needs you more than me."

"Ok, but be careful."

He stood and smiled as he hugged me across the counter, telling me he cared about my safety and that my mother loved me. Sometimes I wish I never told him about my mom but other times like this one? I love him for being so sweet. As he left, the strange man walked in and looked me in the eye.

"Are you still open?"

"For another hour. What happened to you? Girlfriend kick you out?"

"No, I don't have one. I just got off work and needed a drink and everywhere else is closed."

I gestured to the stool across me and asked him what he wanted.

"Bloody Mary."

He watched me make his drink and at first the silence was awkward but as it continued it became normal.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly, scaring me a little.

"Amelia Fall and yours?"

He looked around to make sure the pub was completely empty before freely telling me his name.

"The Doctor."

I waited for him to finish his name and when I faced him, I took out an energy drink.

"Doctor…"

"Just the Doctor."

He took a little sip and grimaced at the bitter taste of the drink.

"Never again."

"Excuse me?"

"This is too bitter a drink for me. Can I just have a lager?"

I laughed and exchanged his drink for a lager and as I told him it was on the house, a man walked into the pub.

"What can I get you?"

"I need to see Mickey." His voice was rough and raw but I pointed to the back room that he called his office.

As the man walked back there, the Doctor looked at the photo on the wall of Mickey when he was younger.

"Who's that?"

"My boss, Mickey, he's a little younger in this photo but…"

"Can I see?"

I got the picture down and handed him the framed photo. He stared at the photo in deep concentration at Mickey when he was younger; I figured that he was trying to see if he remembered Mickey from somewhere.

Suddenly there was a crash and a scream of pain. I ran from the counter and ran to the office where the noise was coming from. I threw open the door and saw a large robot holding Mickey up by his collar.

"Please…I've been good!"

The robot whistled and clicked at Mickey when he finally noticed me.

"You ugly cur! Go away!"

The robot dropped Mickey and came after me. I screamed and ducked my head when it stopped.

"What's the problem here?"

It answered in whistles and clicks when I ran to the corner to protect myself. Mickey was running out the door and the robot was following him as the Doctor walked in and offered his hand.

"You alright?"

Before I could answer, I heard something break and someone screaming and I went running to find the robot standing over Mickey's dead body.

"Mickey…"

The robot looked at me and threatened me in whistles when the Doctor began to explain everything to him.

"Why…?"

"Why what?"

"Why is Mickey dead?"

"He was a criminal on the run from his home world for stealing secrets to sell to enemies."

I stood up, albeit it shaking, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Mickey was an alien."

"But how?! He's from London for Pete's sake!"

The robot pointed at Mickey's dead body and spoke in that alien language I didn't understand. I glanced at the Doctor and pointed to the robot.

"Translation?"

"He wants you to pull his wig off and see how human he was."

I just looked at him until I reached down to grab a hold of Mickey's ugly toupee. This was completely crazy, why was I proving to them that he was or wasn't an alien? I stopped for the slightest moment and whispered my apologies to Mickey. I pulled sharply and instead of a bald head, there was a large sucker full of black goo leaking from the end.

"Oh…my…"

Mickey's eyes suddenly opened and he growled dangerously as he reached for my arm. There was a very loud bang and Mickey fell back onto the floor, bleeding more black goo from his head and chest. I was in a shock and backed away enough to have the harsh truth glaring at me.

Mickey was an alien with a sucker for a head and he just tried to kill me.

I felt so sick I ran to the dinghy old bathroom next to the counter and I emptied my stomach of the fruit and energy drinks that I had today. I felt cooling fingers brush my neck after I was done throwing up.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, but seeing your boss' sucker and seeing him try and kill you will usually upset the stomach."

I stood up against the wall and winced at the messy floor. The entire bathroom was messy and dirty, even the walls were a darker shade of the butter yellow they once were.

"Need anything?"

"Yeah… I need you to stay away from me!"

I opened my eyes and glared at the handsome and mysterious man who called himself a doctor. He stumbled back and watched me with interested eyes.

"Don't pretend to care about me. Stay out of my life and stay out of my way."

"Wait, Amelia…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I pushed him and ran as fast as I could out of the pub. No one tried stopping me and I kind of wished they had.

* * *

Author's Notes: So what do you think so far? Leave me a review about the characters, what you liked or didn't like. It would help me to become a better writer if you did and I can handle criticism and I won't be offended if you say my story absolutely sucks.

Until next time, my sweet little aliens!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little aliens! Today was a really stressful and sad day and it took a lot of energy just to get up this morning. The only thing I had to look forward to was posting this new chapter of My Greatest Adventure. So if this chapter seems bad in anyway, blame it on a bad day. But I promise I will be a little happier tomorrow.

Without further adieu!

(I do not own Doctor Who. Darn.)

* * *

For an hour or so I wondered around downtown London in only a dress with no jacket to keep myself warm. It was freezing but I made no effort to go home. I needed time to think. I was still processing everything that I saw in the bar when I sat down on a bench and waited for the pounding in my head to subside.

"Hello there, are you alright?"

The Doctor was standing next to me with his hands in his pockets. Even at this second he was handsome. I shook my head and still my head was pounding.

"I thought I told you to piss off."

There was no real malice in my voice, more like relief. I heard him laugh and he sat next to me.

"I can't leave a lady to wonder alone at night."

"Cheeky."

I laughed lightly despite the seriousness of the situation.

"But really are you alright?"

"Fine mostly in shock but fine."

The silence clung like rain to us and it was too bearable for me.

"I'm sorry that I screamed at you. I didn't mean…any of it."

He looked at me and smiled. He had bright white teeth that gleamed in the moonlight. I smiled and looked at my hands, they were red and raw but that was normal for me. What wasn't so normal was that they were so cold, bone-numbingly cold.

"I'm never gonna forget tonight."

"Because of me?"

"Cheeky bastard. No I have a rare brain condition. I can never forget anything I've read or seen or anything. It's…it's like a trash can that never gets empty."

I grabbed my head and looked at him in an amused matter to make him smile for once.

"It feels like my brain's pushing on my skull and it drives me crazy sometimes…Do you ever feel that way? Do you ever feel like your thoughts can drive you insane?"

He looked down and I suddenly felt terrible. I looked down at my red, raw hands again and started to wring them.

"Amelia, look at me."

I did and was captured by his beautiful blue eyes as his rough hand captured mine.

"Amelia, I can see everything in the universe. Everything that is, that was, that can ever be filters into my minds and I cannot stop it. It's like a movie that never stops playing and it drives me insane. I can feel the rotation of the world and just when I think I figured it out, it disappears."

His hand gripped mine as he told me about what he feels; he squeezed it to the point of pain and I squeezed with as much force. He relaxed his grip and I did too so to not scare him. Looking at his face, almost away in thought and a place I had no knowledge of, it gave me an urge to bring him back to me.

"I understand what you mean about thoughts…"

I couldn't speak because my voice was gone. I realized how close he was to me and I wanted him closer. I sighed as he moved a little away but not in relief. I usually hate people in my personal space but this "Doctor"…I wanted him closer.

"I'm so sorry," I finally whispered.

"It's alright. Will you let me explain now?"

Before I could answer, a sharp wind slapped me and I shivered violently. He threw a large arm around my shoulders and continued to hold my hand.

"Yes but not here."

He stood up with a slight sparkle in his eyes and wrapped his leather jacket around my shoulders.

"I know exactly where to go."

He wrapped an arm around me and walked me to who knows where. I didn't mind it one little bit.

We walked around London until I saw the blue police call box on the street. I stopped walking because fear suddenly gripped me like a vise. I have a small, uh, problem with lack of space. It looked so small in size and I knew we together were never going to fit inside right.

"Problem?"

His smug smile on his face made me frown a little. I felt a little contempt for his smugness, that he should be so fearless or pass judgment. He saw the look on my face and his smile then turned serious; I felt my fear and anger quell a little bit.

"I…hate small spaces…"

He looked at the box and smiled at me, laughter ever present in his eyes as I wrapped the leather jacket around me tighter.

"It's bigger on the inside."

"I highly doubt that."

"I promise you it is."

"You sure it's ok?"

"Trust me."

He held out his hand and I took it to show him that I did trust him. He opened the door for me and I closed my eyes as I walked inside the small box. When I opened them, my jaw dropped in complete shock. It was bigger than my apartment here in London and in America!

"Wow."

"Told you, didn't I?"

"Wow."

My head was swimming and I felt very dizzy. I felt his strong hands on my stomach and back helping me into a chair.

"I'm sorry."

"You're in shock, it happens to the best of us."

He offered me a glass of water and as I sipped it slowly, he explained everything. I sat there never interrupting and waiting until he was finished. I dropped my head into my hands and sighed.

"So you're an alien called a Time Lord, this is your ship and it's called the TARDIS and you are actually nearly a thousand years old?"

"Yes."

"…I'm really glad I'm sitting down."

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm good. This seems so surreal."

I took in everything from the controls to the Doctor himself watching me. I realized I was still wearing his leather jacket so I shrugged it off and handed it back to him.

"Thank you. For everything, I mean."

He nodded and pulled the jacket on. He once again looked dark and moody and I wondered what I had to do to make that face go away, forever.

"Amelia, I must ask…a very difficult question."

"Ok."

"I travel the universe and through time and well, it gets lonely sometimes. I was just wondering if you would…join me."

His tone was soft and shy and at that moment, I began to laugh softly.

"You are a crazy man, Doctor. I'm in!"

"Really? I have to tell you something," he grasped my hands and looked into my eyes, "You're gonna see all sorts of things, ghosts from the past, aliens from the future, the day the Earth died in a ball of flame. It won't be quiet, it won't be safe and it won't be calm. But I'll tell you what it will be: the trip of a lifetime. Do you still want to come with me?"

"…yes, but can I head home for a few seconds?"

"Of course! Just, when you're ready, come out and we'll go!"

His face was as brilliant as the sun in the morning and I smiled because I made that happen. I walked towards the doors and went to open them when I turned around and hugged this strange man.

"What was that for?"

"For taking me away from here."

I ran all the way home and was breathless by the time I opened my front door. Jack and Marianne were standing and waiting for me but I ran right past them and into my room. I never really unpacked for England and so all I needed was my personal stuff.

"Where were you?! We were waiting forever!"

"Oh Marianne, I met a man! He's a doctor and he travels everywhere! He said he wanted to take me along for the ride!"

I ran for the door when Marianne pulled me back by my coat sleeve.

"Traveling alone? With a man?"

"Marianne, before you say anything, I want to tell you about him. I met him after work and we talked for hours on end. He told me that he traveled to places like Africa and Asia and that he wanted me, a simple girl, to go with him! It's like my dream come true, just like you said!"

"Well…"

"Oh Marianne! Please! You know I've always wanted to travel the world and this could be my last chance!"

I got on my knees and pleaded with my mother figure of a friend.

"PLEASE MARIANNE!"

"Well, only if you call and be careful and be safe!"

I hugged her and Jack and told them I loved them as I ran out of the building and down the street to the box where I knew my life was waiting to begin. I took a moment and smiled to myself. I promised I would be safe and smart about this and not jump off the deep end like I usually did. This one was different and I just knew he was something great.

I opened the door and he looked at me with excited eyes.

"Ready to go?"

"Of course! Where are we going?!"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go in the future; I don't care when or where, you pick!"

He smiled that dazzling smile and he fixed the controls to go wherever he wanted and with a flick of the wrist, we went. It was a rocky ride but when we landed (I think?), he opened the door and gestured me to walk through.

I walked into a large room decorated in a beautiful way with brown and green trimming and ribbons. The window to the side showed a world completely covered by green and brown.

"Amelia Fall, welcome to the year six billion and fifty-two."

"It's beautiful. Is that Earth?"

"No, we're on the planet Exlopn and by the way it's decorated, I believe it's the wedding day."

"For who?"

Before the Doctor could answer, trumpets of the strangest shape sounded and a lovely woman with wings and blue skin walked into the room.

"Hers, the princess of Exlopn."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well there you go. I'm sorry I'm not really here today but tomorrow I promise I will be happier and have more energy to write a better story. In the meantime, read some of my other stories and leave reviews as you see fit.

Until next time, my little lovely aliens.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little aliens! As promised, I present another chapter of My Greatest Adventure starring Amelia Fall and the Ninth Doctor! Enjoy!

(I do not own Doctor Who.)

* * *

"Who are you?"

The tall man-bird guarding the princess noticed us and was asking the Doctor in a very terrifying way. He glared at me and looked me from head to toe and I believe he lingered a little too long on me. I looked at the princess and looked into her eyes, pleading for her to stop him.

"Guard stand down."

The guard grumbled and walked back and she stood forward. She placed her hand on my head and I suddenly couldn't see. I tried pulling my head back but it was like some hooks were attached to my skull, preventing me from freeing my eyesight.

"D-doctor!"

"It's alright, child. I will not hurt you."

I relaxed slightly and my eyesight returned to me. She smiled, patted down the hair that was tousled in my struggle for freedom and offered her arm to me, whom I took and the Doctor showed her some blank paper.

"Ah, Doctor thank you for attending my wedding. And your friend is very interesting to me."

"Well thank you," he drawled in the Northern accent he had.

"Excuse me?"

"My fiancé would love to meet you and Amelia," she said after ignoring me.

"How did you know my name?"

"My dear, I was reading your mind and I liked what I saw. He is in here."

She opened a door and there was a green skinned, horned man standing in the mirror. He was wearing a tunic of palest blue.

"Fleance…"

"Verona, who are they?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Amelia Fall."

Fleance glared at me in a way that made me scared to be in the same room with him; I shrank in size and Verona stood between me and her fiancé. She was guarding me from him until he smiled and whistled shrilly. Suddenly a door opened and a blue skinned boy with black wings was walking in.

"You called sir?"

"Triton, meet the Doctor and the human girl."

"I have a name, sir."

Triton crossed the room in a flash and took my arm from Verona and kissed my hand lightly. I glanced at the Doctor and he nodded curtly at me. He was glaring at Triton like he was jealous.

**_'That's stupid; the Doctor's a Time Lord. Why in Bloody Hell would he be interested in a human like me?'_**

Triton let my hand go and backed away from me.

"It is lovely to meet you, Amelia Fall."

"Likewise."

"Will you be joining in my father's wedding today?"

"Me and the Doctor."

I gestured to the Doctor and Triton glared at him and shook his head. He smiled at me and leaned in close to whisper in my ear. I interlaced my fingers with the Doctor's to feel safer.

"If you would like to dance with royalty instead of a dusty old man, I will be waiting…"

He smirked and walked away from me and the Doctor. I gripped the Doctor's hand tighter and looked at him in fear. He just smiled and pushed a piece of my hair out of my face.

"Oh my child, we must prepare you for the wedding! You also Doctor!"

Verona took my free hand and pulled me hard to the left while Fleance pulled the Doctor to the right. They were pulling so hard that from a distance it must've looked like me and the Doctor were reaching for each other.

* * *

Verona picked and pulled and did things to my face that I found very uncomfortable and when she was done, I barely recognized myself. My hair, long and dirt brown was pulled into a bun and held in place by a green spotted leaf. My face looked lovely which was a shock to me because I never looked lovely once in my life. She gave me an Earth-green dress and she handed me a flower when I finally was ready.

"What's this for?"

"If you found someone who suits your favor, you must give it to them. It is like a mating call to the single men in the room."

"Princess Verona, did your fiancé try handing me to his son?"

"…yes…but you must give it to someone you trust with your life or else it will wilt."

I promised her I would and we walked out to the wedding hall. The room was filled with beautiful colored creatures and I saw the Doctor. He looked the same as before but instead of his leather jacket he wore a green jacket. He looked wonderful and even more handsome. He stopped and saw Verona and me and walked to us.

"My lovely princess and Amelia, you look fantastic!"

"You look nice too."

He held out his hand and I took it, interlacing my fingers with his.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

Author's Notes: So sweet right? I have a really, really bad feeling about that Triton character and Amelia should probably watch out for him right? Stay plugged in so you can read the next chapter of My Greatest Adventure. Until next time, my little lovely aliens.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Hello my little lovely aliens! First off I want to give a big thanks to Dovaah who left a very nice review about the story. That made my terrible loveless day so much better and once again I thank you. Like I said, I was alone for Valentine's Day but my friends decided to take me to the movies so it wasn't all bad. Anyway I hope your Valentine's Day was much better than mine.

Without further adieu,

(I don't own anything...except for Amelia...)

* * *

The wedding was a beautiful affair; the room was filled to the brim with wonderful, beautiful people of all different colors, shapes and sizes. They were so nice to me and the Doctor. There were so many women and men; many of them were together but the ones that were alone were all over us.

Many of the males were mainly interested that I was a different species than anyone at the wedding, the only human…the Doctor kept telling me about the different species and eventually told me to place my flower in my sleeve like he did.

My only saving grace was the Doctor's steady hand on my arm. The ceremony was almost like an Earth wedding but when the princess was married, the room was filled with the sweetest music I had ever heard. It was like a mother singing to her baby for the first time and a siren luring me to the rocky shore.

"It's the creatures' voices in praise for the wedding."

"Beautiful…"

It stopped suddenly and the dream-like state I was in was broken; the queen told everyone to eat and dance in joyous praise. I instantly was pulled to the side by a tall man with blue skin and black wings.

"Triton…"

"I told you I was waiting. Tell me about yourself and the Doctor."

I tried pulling away from him but his grip was strong.

"Look at me," he growled.

I closed my eyes and thought of the Doctor, coming to rescue me from this terrifying creature. I was terrified out of my skin.

"I said look at me, Amelia. I want to see your pretty eyes."

I whimpered and held my eyes shut even though I wanted to open them. His voice was like a soothing song from a demon.

"Let me see your eyes, I want that beautiful flower in your sleeve."

**_'Someone please save me!'_**

"Excuse me, old boy but I believe it's my turn to cut in." His voice was cold like a blade and he pulled me from Triton and to the queen.

"Are you alright?!"

"Fine, scared but ok."

"I just read that…that…"

"Language, Doctor."

"That…liar's mind and it turns out he wants to make Amelia a part of his collection, his collection of mindless pets. If she looked into his eyes…"

I interlaced my fingers into his and he relaxed slightly. I shook my head at his protectiveness and calmly turned toward Queen Verona.

"Queen Verona, would it pleasing to you if we were allowed to leave?"

"I will allow you to leave. Please come back sometime."

I looked into her eyes and smiled, the warmth of her smile shining in my eyes.

"We will."

* * *

We stepped into the TARDIS and I felt a strange sense of relief from the machine, like it was glad I was still there. It was warm to my touch when I knew it was supposed to be cold metal. I pulled the flower from the sleeve of my dress and the machine purred happily.

Wait, purred?

"Doctor…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Amelia," he growled and I flinched slightly, my hand moving from the machine.

"I was gonna ask you why the machine feels like it's happy to have us home."

He didn't respond at first and instead faced me with a softer expression.

"The TARDIS is alive; it reads your mind and she already likes you."

His voice was softer and lighter than before but I still felt scared and shook up from before. Triton still seemed close at hand even though we were now flying through space on a set plan by the Doctor himself. I could still hear his growls in my ear and I shivered in fear.

**_'He's not here, Amelia, he's not here. He can't hurt you now…'_**

I looked in fear to the Doctor but he was staring at the screen instead of me.

**_'Who was that?!'_**

**_'Me, the TARDIS. I can sense your fear and I promise you are safe from harm.'_**

**_'Are you sure?'_**

**_'Positive. Would you like to change and turn in for the night?'_**

**_'Yes please.'_**

The machine under my hand pulsed and I followed the beating of the ship to where I was to stay. The room was warm and clean and as I got ready for bed, I looked at myself in the mirror. Even in fear, I looked lovely. My eyes were large and bright and my lips were redder than I remember; my face looked younger too. I took the bun out of my hair and washed my face to the point of being rubbed raw.

I looked at myself again and saw a different face. A less lovely face appeared and I saw so many things that I didn't like. My lips were too thin, my eyes, once chocolate brown with gold flecks, were small and dull; my hair was long and dirt brown and wavy from being in a bun and my skin was pale and my freckles were showing.

**_'God I am so ugly. Look at me, my skin, my hair, my face! It's all…ugly.'_**

**_'I think you look lovely.'_**

**_'Thank you TARDIS but I know it's not true. I'm only lovely when I'm happy and I haven't been happy since…'_**

**_'Since?'_**

**_'Since my mother died. I miss her so much, she would braid my hair and tell me I was as beautiful as she was when she was my age and she would sing me to sleep. She was lovely, not me.'_**

**_'Amelia that is not true!'_**

**_'It is, TARDIS!'_**

I sighed and crawled into the bed sheets, which were soft and inviting.

**_'I should have known that man was too good to be true; I mean what alien would ever consider loving a filthy, stupid human like me?'_**

I tuned out TARDIS' answer and swallowed the lump in my throat. It hurt to hear those words in my head but it was true. I was a collection item not a lovely girl. I fell asleep listening to the music in my head, wondering if it was the memory of the wedding song playing or TARDIS singing me to sleep, still holding onto the beautiful flower from the wedding.

* * *

Author's Notes: So a little sweet but sad moment in the story for the Doctor and Amelia. For anyone wondering about the TARDIS talking to Amelia, I decided that the TARDIS deserved a voice like everyone else in the story. For future reference, the TARDIS is gonna be almost like a sister/mother/friend/instigator to both the Doctor and Amelia. Alright, well, I hope you enjoyed the story and I really hope you stay tuned to the story because I will be posting more chapters soon.

Until next time, my lovely, little aliens!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little aliens. Another lovely day today so I think I did a little better on this chapter. Big thanks to everyone that has favorite or followed this story or me because this story has been so fun to write. I love all of you for following or favoring my writing.

Without further adieu!

( I own nothing...except Amelia.)

* * *

_"Amelia…come to me…"_

_I was running through the fog; the dense thick fog was blinding me and choking my vision. I was just running, running fast. _

_"Doctor, Doctor where are you?!"_

_"He's gone, Amelia, it's only me now."_

_Triton sounded so close, I could feel his breath on my neck. _

_"DOCTOR, WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_I looked back to see if he was chasing me when I ran into something hard. I shook my head and looked up at the tall and menacing man in front of me._

"DOCTOR!"

I woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare already forgotten. It felt real to the point of death but I reminded myself that it wasn't. I laid awake in my bed listening to the humming of the TARDIS and for any noises coming from the Doctor. He could be asleep or working or…?

**_'TARDIS…'_**

**_'Amelia what is the matter?'_**

**_'I can't sleep.'_**

**_'I could sing to you again.'_**

**_'So that was you I heard last time I was up. You sound lovely; I don't want to sleep, my head feels too full and I can still hear the growling. Is there somewhere that I can go?'_**

The TARDIS made sounds that were at first quiet but turned louder. Not too loud to be a noise but loud enough for me to hear it.

**_'Maybe the library? I know the Doctor keeps a blank book in there for when he can't or won't sleep.'_**

**_'What good does a blank book do?'_**

The TARDIS didn't answer back but opened the door and when I placed my hand on the wall to guide myself, she showed me the way to the library. When I opened the door, I was met by a familiar smell of old books and ink with cardboard covering them. I dropped my hand from the wall and walked to the first shelf labeled 'fiction' and pulled out a book I didn't understand.

**_'TARDIS, are there any human books?' _**

A light was shining on the last shelf in the back of the large grand room and when I reached the first book I saw, it was labeled 'Great Expectations' by Charles Dickens. I put it back because I wasn't in the mood for Dickens and instead found the Brothers Grimm storybook containing all the original fairy tales I remember.

I found a large comfortable armchair and sat down, feeling almost ten years old when my mother would read these old tales with me. Instantly memories of my mother laughing at the Devil's Grandmother and sobbing at Lean Lisa filled my head and I remember her smiling at me. I could almost hear her in my head.

* * *

"Oh Amelia, my angel, if I could give you everything like Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty you know I would, do you?"

"I know momma. I miss dada though."

She would look at the window and smiled at the moon and stars that shone in through my open window. She would kiss me and say she loved me and she missed dada too.

* * *

"I love you, momma…"

"Well I've never been anyone's 'Momma' but I can give it a go."

The Doctor stood there with a small smile on his face while I turned beet red in the face.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough. Now where's momma?" He sat down on the opposite armchair and leaned close to me. I felt at peace with myself that I leaned in closer and whispered in his ear.

"She's dead."

I leaned back and curled myself into a little ball in the armchair with the book as my cover. I peeked over the top and he was staring at me with an awestruck expression on his face. It was a little funny before he grabbed my hands.

"Amelia I'm so…"

"Don't say sorry. Its ok, she died peacefully and quietly like she wanted. She's at peace finally."

I resumed my little ball and pretended to read while my eyes began to water.

"If you're ok, why are you crying?"

"Who said I was crying?"

"The TARDIS."

**_'TRAITOR!'_**

**_'It's for your own good.'_**

I looked up and he looked into my eyes; those wonderful, beautiful blue eyes looked into my brown ones and something broke inside. Not the kind of thing that makes someone go mad and kill another human being but rather the kind of thing that makes a person want to cry and scream at the unfairness of life and death.

I bit my bottom lip to prevent any screaming and I kept my arms at my sides to prevent myself from throwing something at the Doctor. While this interwar was raging inside of me, the Doctor's eyes never left mine and I felt so broken inside. He opened his arms and nodded his head at the open spot he had made.

He was giving me something all the others had tried to give me, a chance to be vulnerable. Everyone else was telling me to stay strong, that my mother would want me to be brave but he was showing me that it was ok to mourn, to cry, to be upset and to be weak enough to allow someone to comfort you. But I didn't want that; I just wanted to be alone.

I waited for him to close his arms but he instead came to me and wrapped his arms around me as I was facing his jumper. I didn't move and I didn't relax but when he began to rub my back, the tears ran down my face quicker and quicker.

He picked me up enough to move me to his lap and have me lean against his chest while he rubbed my back. I refused to open my mouth, to make those ugly sounds I would only make when I was alone.

"Your mother would be so proud of you."

"Liar."

"No, she would. I mean look at you. You're on board of a ship with a rather dashing man and you are traveling the universe. I believe that she would be so proud of you right now."

I raised my head from his jumper and looked at him. His eyes shone with sincerity and something I couldn't place.

"Really?" I could hear the meek tone in my voice and I cringed inside.

"Yes, really."

My tears stopped flowing but the Doctor didn't let go of me until my eyelids starting drooping.

"Doctor…"

"Go to sleep Amelia. It'll be alright. I'll be here."

For some reason I couldn't explain, I fell asleep in the Doctor's arms, certain that when I was to wake up, we would never talk about this again. And I was fine with that. After all, what good are secrets if we stay open?

* * *

Author's Notes: Do you guys agree with Amelia? I know I do. If you think differently, send me a review and tell me what you think. Also while you're there, tell me what you like or didn't like about the story so far. I love writing this story almost as much as I love reading everyone else's stories. I love you guys for being so supportive and reading my story.

Until next time, my lovely little aliens!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little aliens! Welcome to the new chapter of My Greatest Adventure! When I first typed the chapter up, the text was only about eight hundred words so I did a lot of editing and well this is the end result of said editing. I decided to put a couple of cute moments in the story between the Doctor and Amelia before they have their adventure!

Well without further adieu!

(I do not own Doctor Who...although I wish I did...)

* * *

I woke up in my room, tangled in my sheets, alone and hungry. I walked sluggishly to the kitchen where the Doctor was sitting drinking a cup of tea. I grimaced at the smell of tea and went to look for coffee instead.

"Good morning Amelia!"

He was too happy in the morning for me. I found the coffee and began to brew it when I heard him call at me again.

"Are you alright? You seem upset."

I ignored him and began to tap my fingers on the kitchen counter. He got up and I could still hear the happiness in his voice.

"Anyone here? The lights are on but is there anyone-"

"Are you one of those kinds of aliens?"

"What kind?"

"The morning alien."

He seemed to find that funnier than I wanted him to but it didn't matter because my prized coffee was done. My face broke into a smile almost instantly as I smelled the bitter and strong liquid.

"So where do you want to go today?" He looked at me with edger eyes as I imagined the possibilities.

"Maybe England in the 1800's or Spain in the 1700's?"

There was a place I wanted to go and I wondered if he had been there before.

"England during the medieval ages. I want to see what it would've been like."

His smile was bright and excited as he finished his tea and muttered something like "Fantastic!" before running to the controls of the TARDIS.

"You may want to put on something time period for you to blend in!"

I looked down at my jeans and t-shirt of the Red Sox and shrugged thoughtfully. What would we be doing? Where would we be going?

"Hey Doctor, what are we going to be doing? Should I be a peasant, a princess, what?"

"Well…we could be peasants or I could be a knight to you. Or maybe you'd be a lady in waiting to a queen!"

"Peasants it is," I muttered quietly as I walked to my room to look for something I could pass off as poor. I heard the TARDIS humming and I saw a corridor glowing as though to guide me somewhere. I followed the humming to the end of the corridor and opened the door. Inside was a room full of clothes, everything from medieval to modern to the future.

"Wow."

"That seems to be your favorite word."

He was leaning against the door and was smiling; not with his mouth but with his eyes.

"It's impressive. So…where do we begin?"

"We?" His expression made me smile and I took his arm toward the extensive wardrobe.

"Yes, we; you need something period also, Doctor."

* * *

It took what felt like two hours but we finally decided on a pair of clothes that the Doctor deemed presentable of someone his status. Too bad he is a peasant; he would make a wonderful knight with a giant ego.

He was wearing a cobbler's clothing while I was wearing a cobbler wife's gown and apron. He wore shoes while I decided to go without. For extra measure I rubbed some dirt from outside on my dress and tried to get it on his clothes while he was wearing them.

"Oi! What are you doing now?!"

"Trying to make you look believable!"

He avoided me again and pointed to the costume he was wearing.

"You're telling me, I don't look believable in this stupid get-up?"

I stopped and looked at him in consideration answered honestly.

"Actually you look very believable," he began to relax and act normal again; I rushed forward and rubbed the dirt onto his clothes and face. He grabbed both of my hands and glared at me but I didn't crumble like I usually did; I was laughing much too hard to notice his annoyance.

"What the bloody, freaking hell was that for?!"

"For…for…for nothing at all!" I couldn't see because I was crying from laughter. I hugged the Doctor around the middle and could almost hear him grunt in anger and annoyance. I looked up at him with my best innocent look and smiled at his softened angry face.

"Aw, come on Doc, I was just funning!"

He paled a little and got pink in his cheeks and ears, "Don't call me Doc."

"I'll call you 'Doc' if I want to!" I said smiling like a goofy fool, "In fact I think I'll call you that…in public!"

"No! Don't call me that in public!"

I smiled and looked all sweet and innocent, "Ok…how about I call you Doc in private and never in public unless I'm dying."

He looked at me and smiled a little bit; it was his signature goofy smile.

"Ready?"

He held his arm out for me to slip mine in, which I did and we walked out into the bustling streets of medieval England. It was amazing, people were running and walking and calling out their wares of jewelry and food. It was terrific to smell the wonderful breads and drinks from the pubs and bakery. I like to say we blended in quite nicely.

"Would you like some bread?"

"Please, I'm starving!"

He walked over to the bakery and returned with two loaves of bread fresh and hot. We walked as we ate and suddenly I heard trumpets.

"Make way for the king and queen!"

I pulled the Doctor out of the way and we watched as a king and queen stepped out of the carriage. He looked so handsome and she was glaring at a woman who was staring for too long at her husband.

"Amelia, keep your head down."

"But I wanna see the king and queen!"

"Put your head down!"

I did as he said and soon the king and queen passed us with no trouble and when I looked up, the Doctor was gone.

"Doctor?"

The streets quickly resumed their activities but the Doctor was nowhere in sight.

"Doctor?! Where are you?!"

The streets were as loud as ever but I tuned it out. I was listening for my Doctor for his voice in the mass confusion.

"Doctor?!"

This time I took to my feet and heard a high pitched squeal coming from the TARDIS, like someone was hurting her.

I felt torn, I had to help the TARDIS but I had to find the Doctor too or else something could go wrong.

**_'Amelia, help!'_**

**_'TARDIS where is the Doctor?!'_**

**_'I don't know but…someone's hurting me!'_**

**_'Hold on I'm coming!' _**

I took off toward the TARDIS and saw a man trying to cut it with an axe.

"STOP THAT!"

"Back away wench! I paid for it with good money!"

"But my master would never sell this; it's been in his family for generations! Who did the deed?"

"A small little man with blonde hair, there is the swindler now!"

A man was walking away from us and the axe cutter was running after him while I tended to the TARDIS.

**_'Are you alright?'_**

**_'Fine I can fix the outside of my appearance; he didn't get my wiring so I'm ok. Where is the Doctor?'_**

**_'I was wondering that when I heard your cry for help, can you sense him?'_**

**_'I can try.'_**

I waited for an answer while the swindler and the axe man reappeared. I walked up to the blonde man and demanded where my Doctor was.

"Doctor? I know no Doctor, I just saw this strange wooden box and…"

"And decided to sell it, never thinking about the family crest and honor?! If my master, the king of Scotland, was present he would sentence you to death!"

The small man blanched and I told the axe cutter to leave before I went to find my master.

"I ask you once more, where is my Doctor?"

**_'He's outside the bakery trying to find you. Let the little man go.'_**

**_'Damn you TARDIS.'_**

"Go before I find my master."

I never saw a small man run so fast in my life, it was almost comical. I told the TARDIS to scream again if someone tried hurting her again and I ran to the bakery where, like the TARDIS said, the Doctor was waiting.

"Where in sodden hell were you?!" He was shocked to hear my language and so were the people in the bakery. At that point I could've cared less.

"Answer me!"

"I was pulled away to fix a woman's heel, I am a cobbler."

"Oh that's nice, didn't you hear the TARDIS screaming for you?! Someone was trying to chop her down to firewood!"

His expression turned bleak and he went pale, I grabbed his arm before he could either run out and murder the would-be killer, or faint.

"I stopped him before he could and made sure she was safe. Honestly I think you're daft sometimes!"

He still looked so pale so I guided him out of the streets and to a field of grass to help him sit down. He became unresponsive for a moment before I splashed cold spring water in his face.

"I'm sorry."

I wasn't mad at him anymore but I was worried, he was really pale like all the blood was gone.

"Doctor, can you get sick?"

"No my superior biology…" he trailed off before he could finish and I kissed his forehead to check his temperature. It felt warmer for him and I led him by the arm to the TARDIS which was fuming at him for not responding earlier.

"TARDIS, I think he's sick. Can Time Lords get sick?"

**_'It's rare but yes I believe they can. Is he sick?'_**

"I believe so, he is unresponsive and he's really pale. Can you do a body scan to make sure?"

TARDIS told me to place him on a bed in the medical wing which she showed me where it was and there was a white light covering the Doctor.

**_'He's sick alright, it's…a cold.' _**

I laughed because I was relived for him to be ok. The last thing I needed was a deathly ill Doctor.

"He'll be alright then?"

**_'Yes but he will need_** **_constant care and I can only do so much; can you make some beef stew? It's one of his favorite foods and I can only make broth.'_**

I looked back at the Doctor, who seemed to come back slowly.

**_'I'll keep a scanner on him.'_**

"Thank you sweetie."

The TARDIS didn't answer so I just walked to the kitchen by myself and began making the stew the Doctor would need to feel better.

* * *

It smelled fantastic and the room was warmer and homier than when I was in the kitchen for breakfast. It was almost done and it only needed one more thing. I tasted the stew and decided it needed some hot sauce.

Cooking for me wasn't with a cookbook and measured ingredients but with my senses and my feelings. I found some hot sauce and put a little in and that's all that was needed.

I spooned some stew into two bowls and walked into the medical wing, not needing TARDIS to show me. When I opened the doors, the Doctor was sitting upright and glaring at the wall.

"I don't care if I get better I need to move!"

Silence.

"TARDIS I will give you the count of three…"

Silence.

"TARDIS! How dare you?!"

I looked at his bed and saw he was restricted by tight sheets and by the pants on the floor the TARDIS had removed his pants to prevent him from moving. I laughed slightly and cleared my throat to get his attention. He blushed when he realized that I was standing there.

"Stew's on."

His face brightened at the sound of stew and he sat back against the headboard and I placed one bowl on his lap and my bowl on the side table.

"You're eating with me?"

"Yeah, do you not want me to?"

"No! I do it's just…being with a sick person isn't always pleasant."

My stomach twisted at the remark but I smiled anyway.

"It doesn't matter to me if you're sick or not. I like eating with you."

He smiled and sipped the stew slowly. I wondered if he ate like humans did or if he could go without food and water.

"Mmm this is delicious! What's in here?"

"A little bit of broth, beef, veggies and hot sauce."

"Hot sauce?!" He eyed his stew like it was going to engulf him in flames. I laughed at his suspicious looks.

"Yup, it was my mother's recipe and I changed it a little. Do you like it?"

My answer was a hungry Doctor eating all of his stew and nearly licking the bowl before he composed himself and asked for more.

"Sleep first and more stew later."

He pouted like a child would but lied down in his bed. I tucked him up and made sure his fever was gone by kissing his forehead again. It was as cool as normal but the blush on his face was priceless.

"Sleep my little Time Lord, you'll be up and moving around in the morning."

"There is no morning on the TARDIS."

"Then when you wake up," I said ignoring his comment and continuing to speak like he was an ill child, "we'll go wherever you want to go and we'll fight whatever alien or monster you want and we'll have the bestest time ever."

He began to argue but I kissed his forehead again like my mother would do to me was I was to argue or before bedtime when I wouldn't sleep and he became very quiet. His eyes smiled even though his mouth didn't and he closed those beautiful eyes to sleep. I watched his breathing even out and realized I was beat from the day we had and barely made it to my bed before passing out.

* * *

Author's Notes: How many cute little moments did you see in the story? I'm telling you, I love the cute little moments Amelia has with the Doctor! If you think the Doctor should keep the nickname, leave a review; if you think Amelia is a sweet little troublemaker, leave a review; if you think the whole story is cute and funny or whatever you think, (guess what?) LEAVE A REVIEW!

Well until next time, my lovely little aliens!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little aliens! So I decided that from now on, Amelia will call the Doctor, "Doc" but only in private. Can't make the Doctor too angry can we? Last time we left Amelia and Doc, Doc had gotten sick and Amelia was given the job of cooking and caring for the sick alien. We also saw the angry side of Amelia when the Doctor was MIA and the sweet motherly side of her when she was tucking the Doc up for the night. Today we'll see what dangerous planet the Doctor has in store for Amelia.

Without further adieu...

(I own nothing...but Amelia)

* * *

I heard the most terrifying scream in my life and I jumped out of bed to find it. I ran as quickly as I could to the Doctor who was moaning and crying out in pain. I made sure he was ok before looking to see if he was dreaming. He shouted out my name as though I was in trouble and I knew he was having a nightmare. I grabbed his hand and whispered over and over that I was ok and that he was dreaming.

He quieted after a while and I stayed where I was, determined not to leave until he woke up. He would mumble in his sleep about something called a "dalek" and some called "The Time War." He was still mumbling about something but it was too quiet for me to hear. It was almost like a lullaby but I managed to stay awake.

My Doctor needed me to stay awake.

* * *

I was still awake when he began to stir and I slipped my hand out of his when he relaxed it. I stood up and made it to look like I was checking up on him when he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Doctor, how are you feeling?"

"Better, am I though?"

TARDIS performed another body scan and told us that he was cured. He was released from his bed prison and stretched his arms and legs. I was rubbing my eyes when he asked me how I slept.

"Fine, I had a nightmare but I'm ok. Why don't you get dressed and we'll go somewhere today, somewhere you want to go."

He smiled that goofy grin of his and walked out of the room, nearly taking my energy with him. I stood up and walked back to my room when the traitor's voice filled my head.

**_'First, I am not a traitor; I'm a TARDIS, second, why didn't you tell him the truth?'_**

**_'First you are and second I didn't tell him because it was nothing, he would've done the same for me.'_**

**_'I know but…'_**

**_'TARDIS, shut up. I am too tired to fight with you. I just want to get dressed and go running around with my Doctor.'_**

**_'Your Doctor?'_** The tone of her voice made my ears turn pink but my voice was stronger than I felt.

"Well he is my Doctor. I mean he is the Doctor and 'my Time Lord' just sounds so…wrong…"

**_'My Doctor' sounds wrong too, love.' _**

**_'Don't care. He's mine.'_**

**_'Possessive, aren't we?'_**

**_'Not always.'_**

**_'So what changed?'_**

**_'…I…I don't know…'_**

I stopped talking to the TARDIS and dressed myself in my jeans and my favorite t-shirt. I pondered the TARDIS' question when I felt the machine in question move. I all but ran to the control room where my, **correction** the Doctor, was fiddling with the controls.

"Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise, my friend!" His goofy smile never wavered and I trusted him to keep me out of danger if he could manage it.

The TARDIS bucked and chucked like a bull and we landed quite suddenly. He laughed and grabbed my hand, interlacing his long fingers with my shorter ones.

"Ready?"

"Always!"

We ran out of the TARDIS doors and through a field of blooms. The grass was a bright yellow and the sun in the sky was a deep blue. The wind was warm and pleasant and I felt very at peace here.

"Welcome to Soldier Planet, the training center for the universe."

I ran with his hand still in mine to the forest and smiled at all things strange and he went off and explained what everything was and how it worked. As we made our way through the forest, I wondered why anyone would train on a beautiful planet like this one.

"Amelia."

"Yes?"

"Duck!"

He pulled me to the ground and three arrows struck the tree we were standing in front of. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and sent up a signal I couldn't understand.

Suddenly a man with pale green skin and armor walked to the Doctor and helped him up, patting his back as he did.

"Doctor, you return for more training with leader?"

"Actually my friend and I," he pointed at me as I helped myself up, "were flying by and we decided to stop by."

The man glared at me and turned his nose up at me.

"Girl look weak, no place for weak girlie girls."

"Excuse me?"

The man glared at me again and I looked at the Doctor, who seemed to be enjoying my harassment.

"Girl no talk until spoken to!"

"What are you going do if I do?"

I knew I was egging him one and the Doctor shook his head, still grinning like a manic, when the man pointed a wooden spear at me.

"Athin kill girl."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his spear and snapped it in two. Athin turned greener than before and I wasn't sure if he was mad or scared.

"Not so tough without your pointy stick huh?"

He ran at me and I used his momentum against him as I flipped him to his back. I grabbed the sharp end of the old spear and placed it under his jaw.

"Give me a reason, I dare you." I was pissed now and he snorted slightly. He looked at the Doctor and smiled.

"Girlie smart and strong, she do well here."

"I learned long ago not to make fun of her, especially with sharp things around."

Athin laughed and looked back at me.

"Girlie let Athin up?"

"Why should I?"

"Athin take Girlie and Doctor to leader. Athin think Girlie very nice."

He didn't look very sincere about the compliment until his cheeks turned a light shade of blue. He was blushing. He was actually sincere about the compliment and I let him get up.

"Athin take Girlie and Doctor now! Follow Athin!"

Athin walked forward and the Doctor and I followed like he asked and I was curious about something.

"Why is he speaking like that?"

"Soldier Planet teaches the students how to fight, not how to learn. They go to Sirius' Moon for that part of their lives. In fact Athin might be going soon in a couple of years."

I watched Athin walk calmly to the large tent in the middle of the next field. A number of different creatures were working together on different tasks, everything from washing clothes to planning hunting parties. Athin disappeared into the tent and the field, once noisy with work, went silent. Athin reappeared and he had a blue skinned man behind him. This man was handsome and lean, evidence of years of running and hunting and fighting.

"Hello Doctor, how are you? Athin tells me that you and your friend are visiting."

I was a little stunned by his wonderful English and he looked at me.

"I believe you are the 'Girlie' Athin told me about? How are you, did Athin upset you too much?"

"I am fine sir; Athin didn't make me too mad. My anger and temper is like a lightening bolt, quick and forgotten."

I glanced at the Doctor and Athin who were watching me, along with half of the village.

"Pardon the onlookers; they have not seen a female of any species for years."

That made so much sense.

"It is fine, where I am from it is flattering to have people staring at you."

"May I give you and the Doctor a tour of the camp?"

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Let us begin; Athin, go plan a hunting party for tonight."

"Athin do as leader want!"

Athin ran to the small group planning the hunting party and I grabbed the Doctor's hand as the leader of Soldier's Planet began the tour.

Leon, the leader of Soldier's Planet, told us that he was once a soldier like the students and when he passed Sirius' Moon, he worked his way to become a trainer back on Soldier's Planet. He explained everything from the training the boys got to the living conditions to the minimal teaching they did.

"We teach them to communicate but nothing more so to concentrate on training. Normally women are not allowed here because they are a distraction and they are usually not ready for battle."

"But if one was ready…"

"She would go to Sirius' Moon first and learn before coming here. We train them according to their species, Exlopns against Runines etc."

"Do you accept feuding species at the same time?"

"No, we take one or the other, so they don't start feuds of their own," Leon looked back at the Doctor who was smiling at me, "She asks many questions, Doctor."

I blushed and lowered my head, making the Doctor laugh a little harder and grabbing my shoulder lightly.

"Yes she does. Silly little apes are always so curious about the unknown."

**_'Silly little ape?'_**

I bit my tongue and continued on, trying to forget the taunting voice of the Doctor in my head when Athin ran toward us.

"LEADER, RAVILES ATTACKING!"

One moment I'm on my feet, the next, the Doctor is carrying me to the tent.

"Doctor, let me go!"

"No!"

"Let me go now!"

He dropped me and I was glad he did but it faded when the leader ran in after us and grabbed a spear while the Doctor had his sonic screwdriver ready.

"Where are you going?"

"To fight the Raviles."

"What are the Raviles?"

"They are a shapeless creature that takes the essence of any creature and mimics it. They have every memory and thought that the original had and they are highly dangerous," the Doctor explained quickly.

"Well how do you fight them?"

"We spray meat water over our bodies and fight the ones who don't smell like rotten meat. Raviles cannot be near meat or they die," grunted Leon as he placed a dagger in his holster, "Doctor, you protect Amelia and we'll fend them off."

"Wait-what?! I can fight like you guys!"

"No it is too dangerous! Stay here!" Leon left the tent with a bottle of what I thought was meat water. The smell reached from outside into here.

"Let's go Doctor!"

"No we have to follow orders."

"But they…"

"No buts."

"Doc!"

"I'm sorry, Amelia but you are not fighting these things."

I huffed and puffed but the Doctor wasn't moving so I had to stay put. There was fighting and screaming coming from outside but I had no clue to who or what they came from. We waited for what felt like hours until I heard a scream that I did recognized.

"That was Athin! We gotta help him!"

"We must wait for Leon to tell us it is safe!" I thought about how close Athin sounded and how much pain he must be in. I thought about the danger but I needed to help Athin. I thought about the best way to get past the Doctor when the dirty fighter in me came out.

"Sorry Doc, you asked for it."

I kicked him as hard as I could in the one place I knew no guy wanted to be kicked in and as he fell to the ground, I ran out toward Athin's scream. I saw a dagger on the ground and picked it up just in case I encountered someone or something.

"Athin! Where are you?!"

"Here…"

Athin stepped out of the shadows and smiled an easy smile at me. I looked around him and saw nothing, no Raviles, no bruises, nothing.

"Athin why did you scream?"

"I fell."

He was using pronouns and he didn't call me 'Girlie' yet.

"Athin are you feeling ok?"

"Fine, in fact great."

"Me and the Doctor…oh no the Doctor! He's so going to kill me."

"We should explain what happened then."

His English was better. Something was wrong. Athin wasn't ATHIN!

"Ok…well I'm going to run now!"

I tried running when something grabbed me from behind. The dagger was pulled from my grasp and I tried screaming when it stabbed me in the back and I began to lose consciousness.

* * *

Author's Notes: Uh oh, what's going to happen now?! Poor Amelia be careful! If you want to tell me what you think of the story tell me in a review!

But until next time, my lovely little aliens!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Hello my little lovely aliens! For a little recap, we found out that Amelia and the Doctor were on Soldier Planet and they met Leon and Athin. Before the chapter ended, Amelia heard Athin scream while an alien race called the Raviles were attacking and she had to use some *ahem* "special" methods to get past the Doctor. She was then knocked out and that's where we left off.

Without further adieu...

(I do not own Doctor Who...just Amelia)

* * *

"Girlie…"

I couldn't feel my fingers and toes and could taste blood in my mouth. The irony metal taste of my own blood woke me up little by little; I wondered what happened before I lost consciousness.

"Girlie! Girlie!"

I shook my head and I saw Athin chained to a cave wall and he looked very pale. I tried moving to him but I couldn't move. When I looked down, I was chained up like Athin and I tried to break free but I was very weak.

"Go ahead and struggle, you'll never get out."

I thought I was staring at a mirror image of me and Athin but they were glaring and smiling at us.

"Who are you?! Where are we?! Why can't I move?!"

"We are the leaders of the Raviles, you are in our home and I think Athin should explain that part instead of us. Thank you two so much for giving us some essence, we really needed it."

"Why want Athin and Girlie's essence?!"

"Glad you asked."

The duplicate of Athin walked up to him and slapped him hard before continuing.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

"What are you going to do, meat bag? Struggle?"

The clones laughed a hard wheezing laugh before continuing their explanation.

"We are going to invade the camp grounds during the feast and we are going to make a duplicate of your father, Leon."

"What?!" I stared at Athin and he looked away.

"You mean to tell me that your father is the leader?!"

Athin nodded and I felt kind of sorry for him. His father, a leader of an entire planet and yet he had no time for even his son.

"We thought our plan was ruined when you came looking for Athin."

"Indeed but how lovely of you to mention the Doctor." The clone of me looked at me with such a grin on her face. I wanted to jump down and rip that smirk off her face.

"I decided that I would take your essence and I would duplicate the Doctor. With the leader's essence we can rule the universe and with the Doctor's we can change history!"

The clone of Athin looked at my clone with such respect I nearly threw up. They kissed and concluded that the attack was happening tonight at mid moon. They then left us and walked to the camp grounds.

I felt a pit build in my stomach and I hoped it would go away.

"Athin, why am I so weak?"

"Raviles sting Girlie with poison. Stung me too. Makes victim feel weak and sick for days but never given so much before…"

He looked down and threw up whatever was left in his stomach and I tried moving towards him but I was once again held against the wall.

"Athin, I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"It's my fault, I ran for you and I didn't think anything was wrong until it was too late."

"No my fault. Should protect Girlie and Doctor, failed."

"Athin, you didn't fail."

It was quiet and I felt my energy returning little by little. I thought about the Doctor and how much I wanted to be held in his arms instead of chained up, wet and cold. Suddenly I saw Leon and the rest of the students standing around a table with food around it. I could see the clones of me and Athin and I could feel my mouth moving but it wasn't my voice.

* * *

"Next time you get the idea of kicking me, do it in a place I can recover from."

Amelia shrugged her shoulders and ate some more plants.

"Does Girlie want meat?"

A student looked at Amelia and handed the bowl of animal to her. She grimaced and pushed the bowl away.

"I am a vegetarian."

It was odd because she was eating beef stew just yesterday with me. Maybe she was being polite and telling a fib. I shrugged and drank some more of the water given to me.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!"

"What matter?!"

"I CAN SEE INSIDE THE DOCTOR'S HEAD! I CAN SEE WHAT HE SEES!"

"What happening?"

"He's eating with the clones and he doesn't notice anything wrong, the daft fool."

"Can do anything?!"

"I'll try."

I concentrated on the setting and saw it was nighttime and the Doctor was walking around. I whispered over and over that I was tired and after a while, I could feel him yawning and walking to his cot. Soon the world was black and nothing could be heard.

I found I was able to move again and I ran to the Doctor's shape. I grabbed him and he looked at me like he was expecting something else.

"Doctor!"

"Amelia, what is the matter?"

"The Raviles got me!"

"That's impossible, you were at the feast."

"Doctor, think for a moment! Did I act strange? Did I do something or talk a certain way?"

"Actually you didn't talk very much."

"That's bad when I don't talk!"

"What is the problem again?"

I smacked the back of his head and his legs went in and out of focus. He would wake up if I hit him too hard. That gave me an idea.

"Doctor! Look the Raviles took me and Athin's essence and are attacking tonight at mid moon to take your and the leader's essence, you gotta wake up and warn the leader!"

"How do I know this isn't a dream?"

I looked around at the darkest and saw a gleam from something I had in my hand. It was the dagger that I picked up to protect myself when I ran for Athin. I pressed it into his hand and told him this would be in his hand when he woke up.

"But…"

"No buts! And I'm so sorry for this!"

Before he could ask, I screamed loud and shrilly to wake him up. Suddenly the black was gone and I looked down at my hand and saw the shiny metal dagger in my palm.

* * *

I blinked and I was back in the cave with Athin, who was watching me with fear deep in his eyes.

"Girlie, you ok?!"

"Athin I'm fine! I got through to the Doctor! He's going to wake Leon before it's too late!"

A shriek of absolute hatred echoed through the cave and the clones of Athin and me ran in, angry as all hell. The clone of me glared at me and unlocked my chains. I fell to the ground and she kicked me in the stomach.

"You should've never stopped here. By the time I'm done with you and your friend, you'll wish you were ripped apart by a time vortex."

She took my arm and pulled me in a way that made my arm scream in pain. She twisted it the wrong way and a strong crack was heard in the cave. I couldn't feel my hand and fingers and was almost blinded by the pain in my forearm. She threw me down to the ground and grabbed my foot. She ripped my skin with her fingernails and bit as hard as she could. I could barely scream and I nearly passed out.

"Get away from her!"

The clone stopped and looked at Athin, who glared menacing from his lofty height.

"Or what?"

A beam of blue sonic light struck Athin's chains and he dropped to the floor. Everyone looked at the cave's entrance at the two leaders of a furious mob. One was holding a spear of wood and the other a sonic screwdriver and neither were amused by the sight before them.

"Or we'll step in."

The clones dropped us and I hit the ground like a sack of flour. Athin, the real one, helped me sit back up and I cradled my arm against my chest. Leon and the students ran to the clones to contain them while the Doctor ran to Athin and me.

"Doctor, Athin so sorry…"

"Athin, you did nothing wrong."

"That's right Athin. It's not your fault, it was…mine…"

I was already weak from the essence extraction and the pain was draining the rest of my energy. I slumped forward and the Doctor caught me in his arms that I wanted to be wrapped in.

I couldn't feel anything except for the Doctor's strong arms around me and I started losing consciousness.

"Amelia, you need to stay awake! Stay awake!" The Doctor sounded so far away and I felt so tired. A little nap wouldn't hurt right?

* * *

Author's Notes: Don't fall asleep, Amelia! Tune in soon to find out what happens to our favorite little troublemaker!

Until next time, my lovely little aliens!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little aliens. Sorry I wasn't able to update the story yesterday, I was feeling really sick and barely had the strength to get into bed, let alone get on the internet. I promise to make up for it by posting this new chapter! Last time we left Amelia and Doc, Doc just rescued Amelia from the Raviles and fainted from the poison and pain from the broken arm and other injuries.

Without further adieu,

(I do not own Doctor Who at all."

* * *

"Amelia, talk to me! Say something!"

I smelled something burning and wrinkled my nose. It smelled like wood and rotten meat. I couldn't breathe right with the stinking smell in my nose.

"I…hate…smoke…"

It hurt to talk but it brought me closer to the Doctor because I could hear the forced laughter.

"That's a girl, what else?"

"I…hate…blueberries…they…make my throat…itch…"

I began to see a light and realized they got us to the tent. I tried turning my head when a pair of hands grabbed my face. It was Athin and he looked worried.

"Girlie…"

"Athin, where's the Doctor?"

"Girlie, stay still. Doctor outside."

"Athin…"

He left my side and the Doctor appeared at my side. He looked worried and I wanted to make it go away. He lifted my head and made sure I was ok and he helped me up. I felt sick and dizzy but ok. Athin was standing nearby and looking at the Doctor like he was envious.

"Hey Doc," I smiled weakly and felt my arm spaz in pain.

**_'God, I'm DYING!'_**

The Doctor steadied me and looked at my arm. I closed my eyes because I felt sick inside and I heard the whirring of the sonic screwdriver. My leg no longer hurt and my arm felt like the bones were being knit back together. I kept my eyes closed until the Doctor asked if I was ok.

I opened my eyes and moved my leg and arm. Both were completely fine, "Got to get me a sonic screwdriver."

I looked up and saw Leon standing next to the Doctor and Athin. I tried standing up but nearly fell back down. The poison was still affecting me in the worst way possible but at least I could move around.

"What's up, Doc?"

"Amelia…" He warned dangerously.

"Doc, I honestly don't care if someone cares about the nickname. I nearly died today. Or was it yesterday?"

I walked towards the opening of the tent to think; everyone backed up as I did. I closed my eyes and kept my head down.

"Amelia, wait."

"Girlie, stop!"

I got to the opening of the tent and I pushed a couple of boys out of my way to do so. As soon as I reached the outside world, I heard someone coming for me and I began to run. I ran as fast as I could until the sounds were gone and I was alone again. I slumped against a tree and felt tears running down my face.

"Why am I crying? This isn't my fault. I never intended to get kidnapped or have Athin in danger."

I picked a flower and crushed it in my fist. The sticky pollen clung to my hand and I rubbed it out onto my jeans. I sat at the base of the tree and breathed. I thought about my mom and what she would say about me now.

"I'm such a screw-up on Earth in my own time and on a planet into the future. I guess I'm everything the Doctor thinks I am; nothing but a worthless, stupid, filthy, silly ape. What would mom do?"

I know she wouldn't do a lot of the things I did today but I know she wouldn't mope. She would face her problems head on. I stood up and walked back to the clearing with the tent when I noticed everyone was watching me.

**_'No turning back now.'_**

I kept my head high as I walked forward to the mob of students.

"Thank the planet you're alive!"

Athin ran to me and threw his arms around me and hugged me tight. I looked at the Doctor and he pointed to Leon. They looked so relieved to see me.

"I had to think so I took a walk."

"What's to think about? You saved everyone here!"

"I put everyone in danger!"

"You got help!"

"I wouldn't have had to if I wasn't caught!"

The Doctor placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at me. He didn't smile with his mouth but with his eyes.

"Amelia, you were caught, drugged, tortured, and weakened by the leaders of a powerful race and you were still able to warn us that they were coming. You were trying to help fight them and when you heard Athin scream, you wanted to help him."

I kept my mouth shut and Leon took my hand.

"You wanted to save my son even though you didn't know how to fight. I am forever grateful to you and the Doctor."

Leon kissed my hand and Athin did likewise after him and the Doctor grabbed my hand interlacing his fingers with mine. I felt sick and guilty but I smiled and looked at the crowd of students.

We said our goodbyes and walked back to the TARDIS when the Doctor spoke.

"You really scared me, you know?"

"I know." I felt like the five-year-old that wondered away from her father and now was being punished with guilt.

"I thought I lost you when you didn't respond to Athin and Leon and all the others that tried waking you up."

**_'Others?'_**

"And then you started talking and we felt so relieved, I went for water and you wanted to see me."

I looked at him and smiled a shaky and broken smile.

"Doc, I wanted to see you because…I trust you."

* * *

We got to the TARDIS after a long, silent walk and I opened the door with the key he gave me. We walked inside and I began walking to my room when the Doctor stopped me.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

**_'I doubt you, an almighty Time Lord, would want to eat with a stupid, ugly, filthy, worthless ape like me.'_**

**_'AMELIA!'_**

I didn't respond to TARDIS and began walking to my room when I heard the Doctor running after me.

**_'TRAITOR!'_**

I took off down the hallway and started running from the Doctor while I cursed the TARDIS.

**_'YOU TRAITOR! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM ANYTHING AND THERE YOU GO AGAIN!'_**

I ran around a corner and slipped on a rug in the middle of my path.

**_'Why do you meddle in my life?'_**

**_'What do you want from us? We're trying to help you!'_**

**_'You don't know what I what!'_**

**_'So tell me!'_**

My mind slowed to a mushy pulp as my legs continued to run as fast as I could. What did I want? I wanted to be loved and I didn't really want to feel so bad about it. I wanted someone to love me again.

**_'I want someone to love me again. Not the tough girl, not the smart girl, not the meek, quiet girl. Me; but I don't want to be treated like a broken person. I don't hate myself. The way people see me makes me sick and angry.'_**

My mind's confession was slowing down my legs to the point that I could hear the Doctor close behind me.

**_'I wish my momma was here. She was the only person to treat me like an equal. I wish…I wish my dada didn't leave us…'_**

My legs finally slowed to the point of walking but the Doctor was still behind, giving me space, giving me time to breathe. I loved him for that.

**_'I wish I was like the Doctor. He's so calm and collected and controlled. He's been everywhere in the universe and he still picked me of all apes to go with him. I bet he regrets that though. It was fun while it lasted.' _**

I walked into a room and I tripped and landed on the floor. My legs were numb from running and my mind and heart were strained with pain.

**_'I wish someone cared about me…'_**

**_'Someone does; I may be a machine but I like you, I care about you. You make the Doctor happy and I feel like I can understand him again.'_**

**_'I'm glad I can help you.'_**

**_'You help the Doctor too.'_**

**_'How, by being an idiot so he can explain everything?'_**

**_'By being with him. He's so broken inside, sweetie, and you make him feel like there is something worth fighting for.'_**

**_'…I do?'_**

"TARDIS, for the last time, I want to get in there!"

I realized the TARDIS locked the doors before the Doctor could get in so I could talk to her.

**_'You mean the world to us.'_**

**_'Me too…but about you guys. Let him in please.'_**

The doors opened and the Doctor walked in looking around and seeing me on the ground. His expression softened and he got on the ground with me.

"So…I guess the TARDIS told you?"

"Yeah…Amelia…"

"It's ok Doc, I'm just being too touchy about how I feel right now."

He got even closer and gave me a hug with one arm. I felt so warm in his embrace and I never wanted to leave.

"How about some breakfast?"

"I'm more tired than hungry."

He smiled elfishly and picked me up with one hand under my neck and the other under my knees.

"OH MY GOD PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!" I couldn't help but laugh as the Doctor carried me to my room only to have it locked. He took out his sonic screwdriver and opened the doors. I was dropped onto the bed and he flipped onto the other side of my bed.

We were laughing so hard that I want gasping for air but he was just laughing. I wondered if he actually had lungs like mine. I rolled over and placed my ear over were I thought his heart was and what I heard shocked me.

I heard one heart beat to his left and when I moved to the right, I heard another heart beat. They were so different from each other and I thought I was going crazy. I listened even more and they both sped up. I looked at the Doctor and he looked nervous.

**_'Wait. If there were_**** two ****_heart beats, then that meant…'_**

"Two hearts…beating inside one chest."

"That's right…"

I laid my head back on his chest. The beating became faster and faster. I could hear his hearts beating but not his breathing.

**_'He's not breathing.'_**

"You're not breathing."

"I…I don't have lungs like you."

I couldn't believe it! The Doctor had no lungs and two hearts! He looked so nervous and tried getting up but I didn't want that. I lied down on his chest again and closed my eyes, listening to his erratic heart beats. It was like lying down on my mom when I was younger but better. No matter where I moved, I could still hear a heart beat.

"Amelia…I…"

I didn't answer or look up, I nuzzled closer to his chest and I felt his arms wrap around me. I felt so safe and warm that I fell asleep to his heart beats and gentle breathing.

* * *

I woke up and he was still there but he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful and calm that I didn't want to wake him but I needed more answers. I untangled myself and placed a pillow in my spot. He wrapped his arms around the pillow and I had to suppress the urge to go back and laugh.

I walked to the library and stood aimlessly at the large room.

**_'TARDIS are you up?'_**

**_'Amelia, what are you doing up?'_**

**_'I just woke up and I…need to read…'_**

**_'About what?'_** I still didn't like her cheek.

**_'The Doctor, or more specifically Time Lords. I was…'_**

**_'I saw you two, I'm the ship remember?'_**

**_'Oh.' _**I could feel my ears turning pink and my face red.

**_'So you need a book about Time Lords and their biology?'_**

**_'Yes please.'_**

She didn't respond but she lit up a section of shelves that I could read easily and I picked up the largest one there was.

**_'You're going to read all that?'_**

**_'Gonna try. I need to find out more about the Doctor.'_**

* * *

Author's Notes: How far do you think she'll get before Doc catches her or until she gets captured by some other alien? If you like this story so far and want to read more, leave a review and I will post a new chapter. Or don't post a review, I will still post another chapter regardless.

Until next time, my little lovely aliens!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little aliens! A thousand paper cranes for all of you that have like, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed me, my stories or anything like that. Anyone who has read this story gets a chocolate chip cookie!

Without further adieu,

( I do not own anything! Except Amelia...)

* * *

I only got an hour of reading done before I felt someone's eyes on me and when I looked up, the Doctor was standing next to the armchair where I had my little breakdown. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either so I took it as a good sign that he wasn't mad at me.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. I needed a couple of answers."

"You could've asked me anything."

"I was afraid you would get uncomfortable or angry at me."

He picked up one of the books that I picked out and he read the title.

_'__Time Lords and Ladies: A Complete History__.' _

I continued reading the currant book about Time Lords, their biology, and mating when he cleared his throat.

"So I guess you're learning about my species?"

"Yup."

Silence.

"What did you learn?"

"Not much, these books aren't telling me everything that I need to know. However, I learned about your biology, your personality traits, even the correct terms for certain…things."

"Name something then."

"Your species are known for their knowledge and for living longer than any other creature. You vary from person to person but you can be a protective, sensitive, loony, or possessive alien. While you look and talk like humans, your biology is much different. Not only do you have no lungs and two hearts but your core temperature is colder which means you can stand the heat and cold longer."

I stood up and walked toward him with my eyes never leaving his. He backed himself into a wall and I tapped his forehead.

"Your brain is far more complicated than a human's and you can divide it up to multitask better and that you can read your species' minds."

I placed a hand over one of his hearts and I felt it tick a little faster. I smiled with grim realization as a thought was blurted from my lips.

"Despite all of these things, you look human, feel human, act almost human. You _outlive_ humans though," I took a mental pause to let what I said sink in before placing my head on his chest. This man, an alien that looks human

"Looks human, feels human, acts human, but yet not human. How controlled must you be, Doctor? How long before that brain stops thinking about the good of others and begins talking about yourself? How long before jealousy and anger shine through?"

I knew I was teasing now but I didn't care. I lifted my head but not my hand as I watched his face. He was at war with himself and I was pushing him closer to the edge of no return. I cupped his cheek and he suddenly focused on me and my eyes instead of the ground between us.

"How old is your soul? How many times have you seen people fall in love or out of love? How many times did you want to stop time, even for a little bit, but moved on? Swim in that shallow part of your soul, you know, the part that holds your emotions? Swim in it and remember who you were before whatever or whoever made you so cold."

I was so curious but so frustrated; I wanted to ask him those questions for a long time but the last part about his soul? I said it from my heart. I wanted him to heal, to be knit back together like my wrist with his sonic screwdriver.

I reached up and kissed him on the cheek and patted his other cheek as I walked away to my bedroom to turn in for the night.

I looked back and found he was staring at me with something I never saw before, "Come find me whenever you need me, Doc."

I walked away, leaving a broken man behind; I needed to break him even more to let him heal.

* * *

I avoided the Doctor since that night and instead decided to hold myself up into the library until Doc either cooled down or found me. I like to believe that he wanted to talk but he probably wanted me to go away. When I knew he was sleeping I would sneak away to explore the TARDIS before he would wake up. I pushed him too far and I knew he was mad at me. When I wanted to explain myself, I couldn't find him at all.

**_'Do you know where he is TARDIS?'_**

**_'I believe he is in his room.'_**

**_'HE has a room?'_**

**_'Of course, Amelia.'_**

**_'Hey, I never see him sleeping. Hey TARDIS?'_**

**_'What?'_** The TARDIS wanted to be mad at me but I could hear the relief in her voice. I wasn't thinking or speaking for days, only writing my thoughts on paper.

**_'Is…is he going to send me home?'_**

**_'I don't know. I hope not.'_**

**_'Thanks TARDIS and TARDIS?'_**

**_'What?'_**

**_'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything I caused.'_**

I became mute to her again and I didn't hear her response to what I said.

I heard someone walk up behind me and wrap his strong arms around me. I leaned back into him and I heard him sigh. His heart beats were beating calmly and I felt so calm.

"Doctor?"

"…yes?"

"Are you going to kick me off the TARDIS now?"

There was a moment of silence and then a loud laughter filled the large room. I turned around to stare almost dumbfounded at the Doctor. He was smiling that goofy grin and he had me smiling after a moment.

"Why would I?"

"…do I really need to tell you?"

"No," he laughed a little more and I relaxed under his stare. He was serious, but I wasn't going home.

I disentangled myself from him and told him I was taking a nap. I walked away still feeling his eyes burning into my back. I could hear the music playing playing in the background and I could hear the TARDIS sighing and humming. It was peaceful and calm for the first time I was on the TARDIS and yet…something wasn't quite right…

* * *

I woke up with the TARDIS moving and rocking like we were crashing out of the time vortex.

**_'TARDIS WHAT'S GOING ON?!'_**

**_'IT'S THE DOCTOR! HE FELL ASLEEP AT THE CONTROLS AND ACCIDENTLY TURNED OFF THE AUTO DRIVER!'_**

I jumped out of bed and ran to the control room as best as I could; sure enough there was the Doctor slumped over the controls. I pushed him roughly onto the floor and looked around for the auto driver button.

**_'How do I turn it back on?!'_**

**_'Bright blue button!'_**

I found the button and nearly smashed it into the board. The TARDIS steadied and sighed at the returning of the Time Vortex. I paid my attention to the Doctor who was sleeping like he was in bed.

**_'Is there anything medically wrong with him?'_**

**_'No I made sure of that. He…he hasn't been sleeping well enough…'_**

**_'What do you mean?'_**

**_'I mean for the past two weeks, he hasn't slept at all. He paces around his room and writes in his books.'_**

I looked at the Doctor and felt a little guilty for his lack of sleep and I went to my room to fetch my pillow and blankets. I fixed him a little bed on the floor and made sure that he was at least a little bit comfortable.

He looked so calm and peaceful, I wanted him to stay that way for as long as I could. I decided to join him on the floor and I rested my head against the control board trying to stay awake. I was so tired, I wanted to sleep a week and I felt my body slowly drifting off.

**_'TARDIS?'_**

**_'Yeah?'_**

**_'Wake me up when he does ok?'_**

**_'I'll try.'_**

I already knew she wouldn't but I didn't care. I liked staying next to my Doctor. The next thing I knew, I was laying on the floor alone with blankets on me and a pillow under my head.

"I hate sleeping on the floor."

"Oh good you're up!"

The Doctor was smiling his goofy grin and making my unrestful sleep a little better. I smiled and tried getting up when the TARDIS shook.

"Finally we're here!"

"Why is it the ship tries landing while I'm trying to get up?"

"Maybe it's the other way around. You might want to change, we're in America during the twenties."

"The Roaring Twenties?!"

"Of course…"

I ran to my room before he was even finished. I always wanted to go to the 1920's! I was so excited that I was mentally freaking out.

**_'Do I need to get the Doctor in here?'_**

**_'No! But you do need to find me an outfit that a woman would wear in the Roaring Twenties!'_**

**_'I don't understand why you are so excited to be here.'_**

**_'TARDIS, I fell in love with the Roaring Twenties because of the book '_**_The Great Gatsby_**_.' I always wished Gatsby was real and that I could meet him! He was the envisionment of cool and mysterious when I was reading the book! Plus…if my grandmother didn't move from England to America to meet my grandfather, I wouldn't be here.'_**

**_'They met in America?'_**

**_'Yeah, in a party. She was dancing and he caught her when her partner dropped her. They fell in love, had my father, he met my mother, and here I am!'_**

**_'How sweet!'_**

**_'I know!' _**I was sorting through the clothes when the Doctor came into my room. He began to speak when he looked like he swallowed a frog.

"What's the matter?"

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

"Doc, what's the matter?!"

**_'Amelia, you're in your underwear.'_**

I looked down and saw I was, but the Doctor's been alive for almost a thousand years. Shouldn't he be used to this by now?

I acted ashamed and embarrassed when I wasn't as I ran to my bathroom and slammed the door shut. I listened to him walk away and I walked back to clothes on my bed.

**_'What a prude.'_**

**_'Excuse me?'_**

**_'The Doctor, did you see his face? It was priceless!'_**

**_'Why did you take so long to run into the bathroom? I mean, I thought Americans were a little more respectable than that?'_**

**_'I didn't run because a) he's been alive for almost one thousand years and I refuse to believe that the Doctor has never seen a woman's body before and b) Americans are more respectable but this American-British girl has lived in a household where men walk around almost naked. Almost nothing can faze me now.'_**

**_'Still.'_**

**_'It'll be fine.'_**

**_'Ok if you think so...'_**

I finished getting ready and walked outside to the control room where the Doctor tried explaining the little accident.

"Amelia, I am so sorry for walking in on you like that!"

"You walked in on me? When?"

I was playing dumb and after a moment of confusion, he understood that I was fine and that I wanted to forget it ever happened. He took my arm and walked me outside to the 1920's.

* * *

Author's Notes: Who loves the 1920s too? Is it just me? Probably just me. Oh well. If you like the story but want to tell me something you hated or liked, leave me a review!

Until next time my lovely little aliens!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little aliens! Before we get started, I just want to say that I just love all of you guys. You guys make my day with your reviews and comments, even if they are not the nicest or most flattering. I just love all of you guys. Anyway on with the story!

(I do not own Doctor Who)...

* * *

"Doc, today was just…so cool," I watched the sky turn darker and darker after the amazing day we had in New York City. We just watched people and ate my favorite American food. It was so simple and so unlike the past month or two with all the running around and fighting evil aliens. The Doctor walked to a food cart for some soda when I took the time to call my friends back home.

"Come on pick up."

It was ringing and ringing until I heard a sigh.

"Hello?"

"Marianne? Marianne is that you?"

"Amelia? Where have you been?! You never called! You never wrote! We thought you went missing!"

"Marianne, I told you where I was."

Marianne went on to tell me it had been six months since they last saw me alive; no policemen saw me, they called other countries and couldn't find me. I was shocked, I thought because there was no time on the TARDIS, time would stop.

**_'Time will stop...when you're in the time vortex...oh god I'm an idiot!'_**

"I'm sorry Marianne, I lost track of time and I meant to call but I never had the chance!"

"Sweetheart! Where are you?"

**_'More like WHEN are we.'_**

"I'm in America in New York."

"Ok...well, I love you and I hope you're ok. Goodbye Amelia."

"Love you too Marianne, goodbye."

The line went dead and I felt so guilty. I left for six months and made Marianne worry about me for nothing.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

The Doctor brought me a Coke and he had a bottle of water for him. I just looked at it in my hands, not trying to take a sip because I knew it was not going to settle.

"I called Marianne and she's freaking out because I didn't call sooner. Normal drama with her."

He sat beside me and I cozied up closer to him.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Are there more of your species?"

He didn't respond at first and relaxed his grip to look into the darkening sky. The few stars that braved the skylights winked at us and I felt so guilty. He never was this silent before but I knew that had to change.

"Doctor?"

"No."

"No?"

"I'm the last Time Lord ever."

"I'm so sorry, Doctor…"

"You didn't kill them, you have no reason to be sorry."

"What happened to them?"

He was silent and I could feel his breathing stop suddenly. I felt like I wouldn't hear his voice again if I didn't help him. I laid my hand onto his knee and when he looked at me, I turned my ear towards him to listen.

"I…I killed them…"

"What?"

"I had to kill my species!"

The shout nearly deafened me but I shook my head and looked at my Doc shaking his head into his hands.

"I murdered all the innocent Time Lords and Ladies to kill the most dangerous creatures in the universe. And I was the only one to survive. I am a murderer…"

He glared at me and I could see that he wasn't angry with me but himself for killing his people. I reached up and tried smoothing the lines on his face.

"Doctor…"

"Why are you still here?"

"Doctor…"

"What?!"

I didn't answer but I moved to sit in his lap, to face him and show him that I wasn't moving for anything at all. I opened my arms and all at once realized how uncomfortable it must've been for him but it needed to be done.

He opened his arms when I needed them but he needed to have someone open his heart again. I opened my arms for him and he looked at me as though I had gone mad. I though I was going to have to squeeze him when he leaned forward and hugged me loosely. I tightened the hug and soon felt small wet drops on my shirt.

My Doctor was crying and he was trying to hide them like I once did.

How alike can two people be, even if they are different species?

* * *

He promised me no more missions or adventures that involved my life being in danger for a while so I can recover from the time sickness that I caught. For the first time since I met him, I saw the Doctor was nervous and excited to get out and about.

"Hey Doc?"

"Hmmm?" He was working on the TRADIS when I padded into the room in my PJ's and bare feet.

"Do we have any ginger ale? My stomach hurts." I felt like the whiny little child I knew I was acting like but my stomach was killing me damn it! He huffed out a no and I padded over to the panel he was trying to fix. He was frustrated and I knew it wasn't smart to annoy him right now but when was the last time I did anything smart?

"Will the great Time Lord go get some for the sick ape?"

He looked up at me, glaring for a moment but his expression softened and he felt my forehead for a temperature. He guided me to the medical bay and told me to stay put. Being the rebel I was, I tried getting up but TRADIS pulled me back down while the Doctor landed her gently.

**_'TRADIS, what is he doing?'_**

**_'Getting you ginger ale, what else?'_**

She was a little upset with me since I had decided to go mute after I got sick. I didn't want her dirty circuitry putting images in the Doctor's mind.

**_'I was just being whiny; he didn't really need to get me anything.'_**

**_'I know sweetie, he wants to. Besides he's been trying to fix me for days, it's nice not to have someone poking around in your circuits all the time.'_**

**_'Preaching to the choir. Hey TRADIS?'_**

**_'…yes?'_**

**_'Can you keep a secret?'_**

**_'…yes…'_**

**_'What would you think if I thought the Doctor was…almost…human?'_**

She didn't answer for a couple of ticks so I quickly explained my thinking in my mind.

**_'It's just he acts so much like my species rather than his own and then he acts like he's better than me and then…and then…'_**

**_'Honey, I got it…Honestly? I sometimes think he's part human too. But that's our little secret, right?'_**

**_'Right.'_**

"Stupid, ugly ape!"

"Excuse me?!"

Long story short, the Doctor was not happy with the service that ape gave him at the gas station on the planet he landed them on to get me the ginger ale but he smiled and handed me the green can of bubbly goodness. As I sipped it down, he pulled out his screwdriver and held it to my forehead. It felt like an ice cube on my face and I enjoyed every minute of it.

"Well you seem ok but I'm going to keep you here to make sure you are ok."

"Ok," I shifted in the bed and made myself comfortable to go to sleep.

For the briefest moment I thought I heard the Doctor, the great Time Lord, the last of his superior species sigh. And for a moment, I thought I felt rough but gentle lips on my cheek but I was too tired to tell.

I woke up tired and cold and I was so cold in that bed in the medical bay when I decided it was a great idea to go back to my warm bed despite the Doctor's orders. I just walked out when I collided with something big and very solid.

I fell to the ground and saw that I hit the wall. The Doctor reached down and offered his hand.

"Thanks Doc," I said happily as I was lifted to my feet.

"Doc? Who is that?" His voice sounded higher and strange but that could've been my hearing.

"You, you're Doc!"

I thought about the first time he questioned my nickname for him and he told me that unless I was dying that I shouldn't call him that in public. The memory made me laugh a little and I walked towards the Doctor when he took a step back.

"Doc? Are you ok?"

He didn't answer but I saw two more people appear out of nowhere. They looked so different but the TRADIS didn't sound the alarm so they couldn't have been evil…

"Doc?"

It never occurred that this could have been an alien that could've killed me until that moment with two more came. My heart rate quicken and they reached into their pockets for some kind of weapon.

I took two steps back and ran as fast as my legs could carry me when I heard many people running after me and telling me to stop.

The TRADIS knew I wanted my Doctor so she showed the way to his room when I knocked open the door and slammed it in the fake Doctors' faces.

"What is going on?!"

"Doc!"

I ran to him and hugged him as tight as I could when I heard the tale-tell signs of a sonic screwdriver being used on the TRADIS. The Doctor pushed me under the bed and told me to not get out for whatever reason.

"No matter what you hear, do not come out!"

"I promise."

The door busted open and the Doctor was ready to fight but I heard nothing.

No fighting, no grunting, nothing.

The Doctor came back to my hiding space and told me that it was ok and that the people were not there to hurt us. I crawled out and saw eight men standing in front of me. Some were glaring others were smiling and one…one was glaring at the Doctor.

"Amelia Fall, meet…the Doctors."

I shook my head because I thought he was messing with me.

"That's impossible, you said…"

"He said a lot of things he shouldn't have to an ape."

"Excuse me! I may be an ape but I can still kick your ass to Sirius Moon and back."

I glared at the one who said that and he look surprised that I would speak up for myself. I walked to him and glared at him. He didn't visibly shrink but he did waver a little when I started to talk.

"First, no one calls me an ape except for my Doctor, and second, I don't know how you got here and I'm sure the Doc's got an amazing theory to it but I don't care. As soon as we can get you out of here, I will personally push **you** out of the TRADIS."

I walked toward the door when I looked back at my Doctor looking at me with surprise in his eyes.

"Fix this, I'm too tired and sick to deal with nine Doctors _at the same time_."

I walked a little down the hallway when I heard another voice, "At least she can count for an ape."

I picked up a heavy vase that I bought at a market and threw it as hard as my ape arm could go. I heard a crash and a cry of pain. I walked back into the room and the one who made the comment was rubbing his head. He looked at me with incredibility.

"And she can throw too," I said sweetly before making taunting monkey noises as I walked back to my room to sleep off the shock of how lucky I was to have my Doctor and not these Doctors.

* * *

I woke up and walked to the kitchen where most of the Doctors were there arguing about something being wrong with the time vortex. I tuned them out and went to the counter for some fruit. I slowly ate my banana when I heard something. It was a clanking inside the TARDIS.

**_'TARDIS, are you ok?'_**

**_'Fine, the Doc keeps tinkering around in me and I can barely function with him in there. He really wants these other guys out.'_**

**_'He's not the only one.'_**

I went to finish my banana when I heard the Doc cursing and struggling to keep his head. He walked from the eight other Doctors and leaned against the counter beside me.

"Banana?"

"Please."

I handed him the fruit and we watched the group yell at each other when two, (I think six and seven) stood up and got in each other's faces.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty, stop fighting," I intervened in my best British accent, which was either really good or really bad because the Doc started choking on his banana from laughing so hard.

The two stopped and looked at each other in anger and walked away. I looked at the Doc, who was recovering from choking and spoke in that British accent again.

"I believe I saved your arse from a beating."

"You did and nearly killed me in the process."

"You're fine, big baby."

I walked to him and wiped some banana that fell onto his leather jacket. It was old and worn but also beautiful, like time never touched it. Then again, it probably never did.

"I haven't got a clue on how to send the other Doctors home."

"You'll think of something, you're the Doctor, you always have a plan."

"You put so much faith in me."

"You never gave me any reason to doubt that faith."

"What about Soldier Planet?"

"You saved me."

"Exlopne?"

"You stopped him remember?"

"I'm not perfect, Amelia."

**_'But you _****are****_ perfect, Doctor. 100%.'_**

I didn't respond but let go of his jacket. I backed up a little and looked at him.

"To an ape that you keep saving, you are a hero, no matter what you may believe."

I walked out of the room and walked to the library to read about the TARDIS' bonding with the Doctors. I got about half-way through when the power cut out and I heard the Doc cussing again.

**_'TARDIS?'_**

**_'Hit a circuit, I'm alright.'_**

**_'And the Doctors?'_**

**_'Grumpy but ok.'_**

The lights turned on again and I sighed. I hated the dark but we **all** knew that from the first night here. I turned the page when I heard someone coming into the room. It was the eighth Doctor and he looked shocked to see me there.

"I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"It's ok."

"Really, I don't want to offend."

"It's nice to be in someone else's company."

He nodded and grabbed a book in his language off the shelf. He sat next to me and read from the book, not speaking to me at all. I sighed and stood up to get a different book when I noticed a small book in the back of the library. It was white and there wasn't anything on it to tell me what it contained.

"Hey Doctor? What's this book?"

"Don't touch that one!"

I turned around and all of the Doctors including Doc were standing behind me and it shocked me to the point of me accidently touching the book. I remember the Doctor reaching for me before everything went white.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, got to go because I do have to get up in the morning. Leave me a review if you liked or hated the story because they really do make my day. Until next time my lovely little aliens.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little aliens! Quite possibily the longest chapter I post in this story, but it's also one of my favorites because we see a little bit of Doc BA (Before Amelia) and we see what actually makes him a broken man. Also something a little...unexpected comes Amelia's way before the end.

Without further adieu!

(I do not own Doctor Who.)

* * *

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and was blinded by sunlight. I raised my hand and sat up as a man gave me something clear.

"What is this?"

"H2O. I believe some species call it 'water'."

I sipped it and looked at the man who was kind enough to give me the drink. He had long robes on and he looked younger than a normal man but when I looked into his eyes, I knew it was my Doctor.

"Doc!"

"Who?"

"Doc, where are we? What happened after I touched that book?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about but I think you are interesting. I want to show you to my family, would that be fine?"

**_Family?_**

"Of course, let's go."

He smiled and grabbed my shoulder.

"Great! Let's go!"

**_Great?_**

"Fantastic!"

**_That's better._**

* * *

"I can't believe there is a new alien in our house! Tell me, what is your name again?"

The Time Lady was very tall and she looked very young to me. She had long eyelashes and long blonde hair; she was so beautiful to me. She leaned in close for me to answer, her large eyes never leaving mine.

"Amelia Fall, and you are…"

"Galka. My husband found you on the street, remember?"

"Yes ma'am."

I sipped my water while they sipped some pink liquid. It turned my stomach to watch it slush around in the glass.

"So Amelia, where are you from?"

"The Warrior Planet sir."

"Oh they allow females there now?"

"Yes ma'am. I get a little bit of harassment but I can handle it."

A little child ran in and grabbed the Doctor's leg.

"Daddy, daddy, can I see the alien?!"

"Aka! Be nice!"

The child was too excited to calm down so she ran to me and grabbed my arm.

"Who are you?!"

"Calm down, my name is Amelia. How old are you, little girl?"

"Fifty."

I smiled and shooed her away and gulped down the rest of my water. I rested my head against the table and pondered the possibility of the Doctor, my Doctor, having a wife, a kid and a life. When did it go wrong?

"Miss Amelia, are you alright?"

I closed my eyes and felt like I was drifting off when a large bang woke me up.

"Answer me, you alien scum!"

I looked up and saw myself chained to the table and a Time Lord glaring at me.

"What's going on?"

"I thought you understood the terms of your crimes."

"My crimes?"

"Murdering a Time Lord's family."

"WHAT?!"

I shook the table hoping to get free.

"I would never kill anyone. I love people and aliens."

"Then why did we find you with a dead family of a Time Lord?"

I knew from my books that Time Lords were not easy to kill. You had to stop both hearts and stop the brain from working.

I had no clue of how to kill one.

Before I could answer, I was being pulled to a building that was destroyed.

"What?"

"Move! We have to get to a TARDIS before the Daleks-'

"Exterminate!"

A blue light appeared out of nowhere and struck the Time Lord. He screamed and fell down dead. The evil metal creature turned its eye on me and came closer. I was terrified and I didn't know what to do. It stopped and pointed the ray gun arm at me.

"Exterminate!"

I screamed and covered my face but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw the world in ruins, everything was destroyed and gone. I saw a man standing alone in the rubble and I ran to him as quick as I could.

"Doc!"

He looked at me and stared at me awestruck.

"You survived? You…you lived through that?"

"What?"

"I…"

"…killed everything. I know you from the future."

This was the wrong thing to say because the next thing I knew, I was against the destroyed ruin of a home of some family.

"Then why didn't you help?! Why didn't you save them?!"

"I'm just a human! I'm not even sure how I got here!"

"You could have saved them! Warned us that this was going to happen!"

"I…"

"You let my family die while you sat back and watched with those monsters," he let me go and began to walk away. I had no reason to follow him; I felt so worthless. He was right, I let everyone die because I didn't say anything.

I sat down at the ruin and began to cry. I didn't know why but I couldn't do anything else but cry.

All those Time Lords and Ladies. And the children. They were all dead. It was my fault.

I covered my eyes and cried harder than I ever remembered doing when I heard something soft. I stopped and listened to it again.

It was a whisper.

I looked up and saw the Doctor standing there. He wasn't looking any more compassionate for me but he wasn't so angry with me.

"Why do you cry for a species you never understood?"

I opened my mouth to tell him the truth when a searing pain went through my chest and stomach. I screamed as loud as I could and closed my eyes in the pain. It was like someone was pressing a white hot iron to my stomach.

Just as soon as it came, it left and I was back in the library with nine Doctors standing over me. My Doctor was standing directly over me and I felt so scared of that Time Lord that I screamed and went to the wall behind me.

"Amelia, calm down, it's all a memory."

He tried touching my arm but it burned and stung. I lifted my sleeve and saw the red hand mark on my arms. I looked with fear in my eyes at the Doctors, each one looking at my arm with shock and disbelief.

"If it's only a memory, then how did this mark get on my arm?"

"Amelia…"

My Doctor started reaching for me and I ducked under him. I heard my name and ran even faster than the Doctors altogether could run.

**_'TARDIS, I need a place to run away to! I need my own book and I need it now!'_**

**_'Uh…second door on the left, it'll start glowing!'_**

I noticed the glowing door and ran through it. I ran to the back of the room to the light on the white book and I pressed my palm into it.

"Amelia!"

I looked back and saw the Doctors disappear and the world went white. This was a blank book, my own book where anything can come true.

I looked around and tried imagining a different world where I was a Time Lady and the Doc was a human but nothing came to mind. I thought about the memories and suddenly the Doctors were there and I was terrified.

"Amelia, wait!"

A door appeared and I ran through it and wound up on Earth. I was home.

"What the…"

"Amelia!"

The Doctors ran through the door and were looking around at Earth.

"These are your favorite memories? They're at Earth!"

"And what's wrong with Earth, may I ask?" I was furious and I wanted them gone for good when one of them raised his hand.

"Dear, this is the Doctor's, your Doctor's book of favorite memories."

That shocked me but I saw the blue hue of the TARDIS in the alley of the street the day I met the Doctor. I ran to it and I saw the Doctor walking into the pub where I worked.

"This is your favorite memory, meeting me?"

He stood right next to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, Amelia."

"What about all those times you've called me a crazy ape?"

"I never meant it."

I didn't respond but I did rest my head against Doc's arm. He wrapped his arm around me when the cold London air whipped around us and we watched my minor breakdown at the realization of Mickey being an alien.

"Why are we here watching some ape's memories?"

I was getting sick and tired of this son of a bitch insulting me and I glared at him. He was smiling at my frustration and I was getting enough more angry at his smirk so I walked up and kicked him as hard as I could in the groin.

My foot didn't make contact and when I opened my eyes, the guy was still standing upright. I kept my eyes open and kicked again and I found out the problem.

My foot went through the groin and up to his chest when I dropped my foot, there was a line going through him that I could look through and see the other Doctors. It disappeared and he was whole again. I was about to freak out on him when my Doctor grabbed my shoulders and the world went white again.

We were back in the library and he turned me around to face him.

"Amelia! You are bloody brilliant!"

"What?"

"The timeline for the other Doctors wasn't messing them and that's because they're all memories! Memories from different books from their lives!"

He was so excited that he kissed my forehead and ran behind me to figure out a way to get them back into their memories. I was in shock for a moment before walking to the back of the room.

I knew he didn't want me to touch it again but I have to know the ending of the memories.

As everything went white once more, I noticed the feeling of someone watching me.

It probably was my Doctor looking at me. I whispered in my head over and over that I was sorry. That I needed to know, that I was a curious ape that was in over her head.

* * *

I ended back on the Doctor's home planet and watched the Doctor look around for others, for any survivors that were hiding from the Daleks. I followed from a distance and watched him call out for the others, he sounded like a little child that missed his mother. It took all of my willpower not to run up and hug him.

He began to run faster around the ruined remains of his home and I heard a whimpering from a strange-looking device.

I opened the door and saw the inside of the TARDIS. I walked to the control panel and the door suddenly opened.

The Doctor was in the doorway and he was staring awestruck.

"You're…you're alive?"

"A Time Lord told me to hide in here and lock the door, and to not unlock it no matter what happened or whatever I heard."

I tried to get really scared and I started to cry a little. He walked over and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened? To the Time Lord, the evil creatures? What…what happened?"

He didn't answer for a while and he leaned over and gave me a hug.

"They're gone and I…I'm the last one alive."

Suddenly the scene changed and I was in the TARDIS. He was murmuring and trying to fix the TARDIS once more. I didn't dare go any closer but I followed him once more into Warrior's Planet. The grass wasn't as green but it was still lovely.

"Stop!"

Leon was holding a spear to my Doctor and he was glaring at him like his son was at me when we first got here. This must've been the first time that he was here. Once more the scene changed and the Doc and I were in his room. He was pacing around with this annoyed look on his face and muttering like a mad man.

"I can't find her anywhere, TARDIS, can't you give me some clue?"

**_'I'm in the library you idiot.'_**

He turned around and stared straight me. He looked around me and I realized that I wasn't visible to him at all.

"Maybe she'll listen to me for a couple of seconds…I mean it was my fault she was abducted. Maybe she get over herself."

**_'Me, get over myself? Doc, the only way that's happening is if the sun explodes in my lifetime.'_**

I didn't want Doc getting any ideas and decided that I was tired of watching someone else's thoughts. I wanted to leave and as soon as I wished to leave, I was back in the library.

It was empty and I walked to my room in a daze. There was so much I never knew about my Doctor and I wanted to keep it that way. I never wanted to snoop into his memories again. I laid down on my bed and waited for sleep to come my way.

* * *

When I woke up, there was something under me. Something warm and solid and it had a heartbeat.

Two heartbeats.

I moved slightly to gauge whether or not he was awake. He moved his hand to my back and held me closer. He sighed and began to comb his fingers in my hair.

**_'Awake, that's bad...'_**

I moved my head to look up at him and he met my eyes. I couldn't stand to look at him for more a few moments so I looked around and realized I somehow ended up in the Doctor's room.

"You started screaming in your sleep so I carried you here."

I looked up at him and he was the one to look away.

"I remembered you slept easier when I held you."

He had the lightest dusting of pink on his bony face and I smiled. I rested my head back onto his chest and felt, for the first time since I entered the TARDIS, like I was home and my father was still holding me close. That hasn't happened since I was a little, little kid.

I knew that we were too close for normal standards but this was right, normal almost. I knew we wouldn't get another change to be this close for a while so I made the best of it.

"Amelia…you looked at the rest of that memory, didn't you?"

I nodded yes because I didn't want to say it out loud.

"Why?"

I had no answer for him and I wanted to sleep.

It had been awhile since I had a good night's sleep.

"You…weren't afraid to go back?"

"No."

"Why?"

Not this again.

"Because it was a memory. You just lost everyone you ever knew and this nobody comes and says she could've prevented it. I went back because I wanted to know if you were ok."

"Well I'm here."

"I mean mentally, stupid."

I tugged on his leather jacket - didn't he ever take it off? - and snuggled closer to that familiar scent of time and age.

"For a Time Lord, you can be pretty thick sometimes."

He started to laugh a little bit and I looked up at him. He looked down and I realized he was terrified of me leaving. I was starting to get very mad and upset, I was never going to leave unless he told me to!

I was starting to fume when TARDIS began to sing. It sounded so familiar but so foreign at the same time. I had heard it once before but where? TARDIS was humming so loudly that the Doctor started to hear her.

"What is that song?"

"I don't know but it sounds so familiar."

We listened to the song when I felt a gnawing at my soul. It was like fear was chewing at me until I remembered exactly where I heard that sound.

**_'The wedding!'_**

I sprang out of bed and ran to my room. I knew it was a long shot but if time stopped on the TARDIS then everything in it must be the same as it was when it first entered it. I rummaged around in my drawers and found the flower that Verona gave me.

Its petals were still as soft and bright as when I was first given it and it still smelled sweeter than honey and milk. I tucked it into my sleeve and walked calmly back to the Doctor's room but he wasn't in there.

I began to walk around to find him standing over the controls of the TARDIS trying to decide where we should go. He never looked at me and yet he was studying me at the same time. I could feel him trying to gauge my attention to him but I wasn't paying attention. The TARDIS was glowing around the base and I was more or less paying attention to the sounds the TARDIS was making.

**_'TARDIS, what's the matter?'_**

**_'I…don't…know…'_**

The machine groaned and this time the Doctor noticed his precious machine was acting strangely.

"TARDIS, what's going on?"

The machine groaned again and became silent for the moment.

**_'Amelia, come here…'_**

I noticed a spot on the floor panel and it was glowing softly. The Doctor was getting on his hands and knees, his sonic screwdriver at hand while he began to open floor panels.

**_'Amelia…come…'_**

**_'What's going on with you, TARDIS?'_**

**_'Nothing's wrong…please…the Doctor is trying to fix me…'_**

**_'Well of course. You were moaning and groaning a couple of second ago.'_**

**_'But…I'm better now…please come closer…'_**

The panel was glowing brighter but the Doctor was too absorbed in trying to find the problem that he didn't notice the floor glowing. The TARDIS sounded annoyed but calm at the same time and it was freaking me out.

"Hey Doc?"

He didn't respond but he stopped working to listen to me.

"I think…I think something's affecting the TARDIS over here. The floor panel's glowing!"

He looked over and noticed the floor glowing (finally!) and crouched over it.

**_'Amelia…please…I want you to open the panel…'_**

"What's going on Doc?"

"I'm not sure…she's never acted this way before."

**_'Amelia…I never want you to leave…I can make you immortal…I can make you stay here…forever…'_**

It frightened me to hear the underlying threat. TARDIS would never keep me here against my will. She cared about me.

**_'OPEN THE PANEL AMELIA!'_**

I jumped back from the machine and the Doctor looked at me with shock in his eyes.

"Doctor…"

**_'OPEN THE PANEL NOW! I WANT OUT!'_**

The TARDIS was screaming in my head now and I had nowhere to go. I grabbed my head and pushed against my skull, trying to force the screaming machine out of my head. I felt a sharp pain in my knees and when I opened my eyes I was kneeling on the floor.

The Doctor was kneeling next to me, trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"Amelia what's the matter? What's happening?!"

**_'AMELIA, OPEN. THE. PANEL. NOW!'_**

There was a high-pitched whining noise that was ringing in my ears and throughout my mind and it was driving me mad.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

I lunged forward and grabbed the floor panel; the Doctor was in too much shock to stop me and at this point I'm sure I wouldn't let him stop me.

I grabbed the panel and nearly ripped it out from the floor when I felt a warm but sharp pain hit my chest, right where my heart was. I was knocked backwards and I lost focus of the world for a couple of moments. I saw the Doctor closing the floor panel and kneeling over me, whispering something in his language.

* * *

Author's Notes: See I told you something unexpected happens! Tune in really soon to find out what the hell just happened to Amelia and the TARDIS and I will see you later my lovely little aliens!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little aliens! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I decided I needed to focus my attention on some of my unpublished stories. I'm trying to write my own original story and hopefully if it's any good, I would like to get it published as a new novel. I'm a long way from getting it done but, hey, a girl can dream right? I've been forgetting to end most of my stories without sounding too clichéd so I'm not updating as much.

Buy, hey, content comes before deadline, right?

So enough stalling!

(I do not own Doctor Who or the Ninth Doctor...darn!)

* * *

I couldn't move for a while; something was changing, moving inside of me. It felt so weird but it wasn't a bad feeling; it was actually…cool. It felt so warm and fuzzy like a blanket was covering my insides. It was nice but disturbing at the same time.

After a while, I could understand the Doctor again and I figured that he switched languages for my sake.

_"Oh please be ok."_

"Doc? What happened?"

He looked shocked for a moment but recovered quickly.

"You should ask the TARDIS."

"Fine I will."

I sat up a little more and thought out loud to the TARDIS.

**_'TARDIS, what happened?'_**

**_'I'm…I'm not sure…I just…blacked out…'_**

She sounded louder, more like she was right in my ear rather than a distant whisper.

**_'You were screaming at me to open a panel and when I finally did, you shot me with something.'_**

**_'WHAT?!'_**

The TARDIS was turning and groaning and making noise something fierce.

**_'YOU NEED TO GET TO THE MEDICAL BAY NOW!'_**

The Doctor was the first to react and he did so by picking me up like a bride and running to the medical bay.

"Doc, wait, I feel fine!"

He wouldn't listen to me at all until he dropped me in this glass tube that shut me in a small enclosed space. He stood back and shook his head in worry. I was freaking out because A) I was in an enclosed space and B) no one was telling me what was wrong.

"Amelia, the TARDIS is going to perform a test on you to make sure…"

"To make sure I'm going to live or not…"

He didn't correct me so I knew this was life or death now. He flicked a switch and a beam of light shone on my feet and slowly made its way up my body. I stood as still as I could as it went past my chest and head.

The light stopped and the Doctor opened the tube up and I jumped out. He looked at the results and told me that we wouldn't know until tomorrow. I was going to die tomorrow, there was no way I could've lived after getting hit by the TARDIS. The TARDIS is the most powerful machine in the universe.

**_'I'm going to die, TARDIS. I'm going to die.'_**

**_'No! Of course not!'_**

**_'Don't lie to me. Of course I'm going to die. Oh well,' _**I thought sadly, **_'it was nice while it lasted.'_**

**_'Amelia, it's going to be alright.'_**

**_'I wish I could believe that.'_**

I walked out of the room and found my way to the library. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes but I didn't bother to hide them. It was pointless trying to hide my tears so I didn't try anymore.

**_'I'm dying, what point is there to try being strong? I'm going to die here in the TARDIS with an alien, no, a nutter that calls himself the Doctor.'_**

I looked at the books as though they could comfort me. They just sat there, cold and silent. They couldn't comfort me now. I was alone in a place where I always ran to when I was in trouble. I ran to books because they didn't scold, they didn't yell, they always provided company; but now…standing among what I thought were my friends…I realize that…I've been hiding from everything.

I was still hiding even though I was dying.

**_'I am dying and I'm hiding from the nutter…it's not his fault because of my stupidity…I want to die happy…if I must die, I will die happy and with my nutter, with _**MY **_Doctor.'_**

I took in a deep breath and walked to find the Doctor. I could tell that he was somewhere avoiding me. I stopped to listen to my instinct and decided to walk to his room.

Sure enough he was there, laying on the bed with the lights off like he was sleeping but I knew better. I walked to his bed and stooped over to hear his hearts beating. He didn't open his eyes, even when I crawled into bed and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I settled down into his chest. We didn't talk, didn't think, we just laid there in silence until he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Amelia, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Doc…It's mine…"

"No, I tried to keep you safe…I tried so hard to make it safe…"

"You couldn't have protected me from everything…it's my fault for being so…stupid…"

He sat up slowly and faced me; his face looked so pained but I knew that he wouldn't want me to touch him. He never wanted someone to be near him.

"What do you mean, stupid?"

"Doc, I'm a human, not a Time Lady; I can die in a thousand ways and my body just dies when my heart stops beating. I'm not strong, or brave, or anything like that. I'm just human."

Drawings of Time Ladies and Lords flashed through my mind and I looked at my hands. These hands have been bound by aliens, used for everyday life and have held hands with the fantastic Doctor.

**_'The fantastic Doctor…the wonderful, crazy, fantastic nutter in a space ship called a TARDIS.'_**

I looked at his hands and then mine, **_'He is older than time but he chose me; he chose to run with me, to have adventures with me, to hold my hand…'_**

I sighed and looked down at the bedding, **_'I don't care if I die now; I just want to spend my last few hours with my wonderful, fantastic Doctor.'_**

He placed his hand in mine and placed me on his chest. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and he just started running his hand through my hair. I dug my face into his jacket and smelled the sweet smell that seemed to engulf him.

"You're always smelling my jacket."

I nodded into his jacket and he laughed a little.

"Why?"

"It smells sweet, like freshly baked cake but ancient like old things or books. It smells like time and wisdom."

"How can you smell time?"

"You can't…but time is what you make of it, whether a smell, a thing or…"

**_'Or the time you have left…'_**

**_'TARDIS, don't…'_**

**_'Oh, Amelia, it's all my fault.'_**

**_'Stop TARDIS, you're going to make me cry. I don't want my last few hours tainted with tears.'_**

**_'But Amelia,'_**

**_'But nothing! It's no one's fault and if someone is to blame it's me. I got so angry that I caused all of this to happen.'_**

I snuggled deeper into the Doctor because…because it was all I could do. I didn't want to move, didn't want to live anymore; I just wanted to die in my doctor's arms.

**_'But why?'_**

**_'Why what?'_**

**_'Why do I want to just give up now? I don't want to go! I don't want to leave!'_**

I sat up and got out of bed, away from my doctor who was in shock.

**_'Amelia what are you doing?!'_**

**_'I want to have one more adventure, one more chase, one more time with the Doctor.'_**

As though he could hear me, the Doctor was looking at me with his goofy smile on his big goofy face.

"Where do you want to go?"

* * *

Author's Notes: How many of you lovely little aliens are terrified/sad about what happening? It might not be all over, though, so keep the hope alive for Amelia's sake. Also how many believe that Doc's has a big goofy grin? :)

Until next time, my little lovely aliens.

(PS. Please leave me a review telling me what you think.)


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little aliens! I have been working so hard to finish this story for you and although I didn't finish it, I got to this part and I decided to update it now.

So without further adieu!

(I do not own Doctor Who.)

* * *

We landed on Soldier Planet because I wanted to see Leon and Athin again. I walked outside of the TARDIS and smelled the blooming of the trees and flowers. I walked proudly to the campsite and saw the proud and strong young men planning hunting parties or cooking.

I looked to the tent in the middle where I knew they would be and smiled. Many of the men stopped and looked at us and the Doctor told them to get the leader.

I just looked around and saw the pale green skinned man that I was glad to see again.

"Athin!" He turned around and saw me and the Doctor standing alone; he dropped everything in his hands and ran towards us like crazy. He was grinning and laughing before hugging me around the neck.

"Girlie! Athin cannot believe Girlie and Doctor here! Gone so long!"

"How long has it been Athin?"

"Girlie gone for years! Time for Athin to go to Sirius Moon…"

As if on cue, Leon and several other men came from the tent and walked up to me and Doc as though no time had passed at all. He even looked the same, apart from his son, who was taller and skinnier.

"Doctor and Amelia, so good to see you again! And just in time; Athin has to go into the forest alone and gather enough food as a rite of passage. A big feast will be guaranteed!"

The group cheered and Doc was smiling grandly. I laughed and said I was waiting for a good feast to come along.

"The Doctor doesn't feed me enough."

"Bullocks! I feed you plenty!"

"Bullocks to you! A banana each day is not enough food!"

He finally realized that I was joking about not feeding me and we started to laugh really loud when everyone else went to their individual activities and Athin went with his father to prepare for the hunt.

For a brief moment I forgot I was dying.

Too bad it was only a moment. A strong, hot flash went through my body, making me stand at attention and my whole body shuttered in pain. I gasped because it pretty much took the breath from me.

"Are you ok?" Doc was asking in fear. I felt so guilty to make him worry but hey, you can't stop death.

"Fine, excuse me."

I rushed to a tent that wouldn't be used until later and lifted up my t-shirt. In the middle of my stomach was a bright yellow spot with little branches reaching out to past my chest to my heart.

Under any other day, it would have been beautiful. But this was different; this wasn't a swirling pattern of art or the stars on my body like a tattoo. This was a timer until my death. I didn't have long…

* * *

Athin was an excellent hunter. Caught almost four different animals and enough of everything to feed the entire camp for a week; as guests, Doc and I were to sit next to Leon and Athin during the feast and Leon asked Doc and me to make a sort of toast to Athin before he leaves tomorrow morning.

Doc made a wonderful little speech about the feast and how wonderful a hunter Athin was and all that stuff but I barely paid attention. Doc sat down and it was my turn; I grabbed my goblet and stood up, frozen because I had no clue what to say.

"Well first I want to say congrats and good luck Athin. I know that you're going to a good place. We've…we've been through some stuff together, like the time we were kidnapped by Raviles, that was fun," I said sarcastically. Doc was the only one to laugh; tough crowd.

"Athin, it doesn't matter what you do on Sirius Moon. It really doesn't. Because whether you become a trainer like your father or another soldier in an army or whether you want to do. All I know is that you are much more than a soldier; you're a decent person and a good friend. So let's raise a glass and cheer for Athin!"

Everyone in the tent cheered and drank from their cups. Doc and I followed suit and took long drinks from the cups when a frosty voice echoed into the tent.

"That was so sweet. Maybe you can speak at the Doctor's funeral next."

I did a spit take and saw this ugly slug like thing glaring at me.

"Recognize me?"

"No."

The slug-creature shifted, changed and groaned until I was staring at myself. My breath frozen in my lungs and I couldn't breathe.

"Now?"

"You…but I thought…"

"Thought you're precious Doctor killed me? No you stupid bitch, he killed my lover, the one imitating Athin."

"What do you want?" Leon demanded with the men ready to fight the lone Ravile.

"Easy; I want REVENGE!"

She threw something sharp and silver at the Doctor and I pushed him out of the way. I couldn't let him get killed, I just couldn't. The dagger stopped in my arm and I thought I was ok but my arm started turning different shades of black until I thought it would fall off.

"Once she's dead, I will have my revenge."

"Cure her!"

"Never, there is nothing that will make me cure her…but I can make a deal…"

"What do you want?!" Doc was red in the face and glaring at the smiling girl-creature.

"Take me into the TARDIS and take me back to before she was born. That way she will have never been in pain and I can have my lover back."

I almost laughed because I knew Doc would never do it but after I took a look at his face, I choked on my breath. He was really thinking about it.

"Doc, don't do it!"

He looked at me and I could see the bitter, bitter tears in his eyes. "There's no other way, Amelia, I'm sorry…"

"No! Don't do that to me!"

The fake me and Doc looked at me; she was glaring at me, telling me to shut up but he was listening to me.

"Don't let this fake Amelia win! This faker is nothing but lies! She'll make me relive this pain over and over again until I die from the pain. Then she'll make you take her everywhere in the universe so she can rule the universe like the perverted leader she thinks she is! I know you can cure me! You're the Doctor! You're my Doctor!"

"Shut up!" The clone kicked me in the stomach and I felt the hot pain shoot up again. I was dying too quick!

She turned to Doc and demanded to be taken to the TARDIS. A shot of anger raced into my body and I began to glare at the evil Amelia. No one touches the TARDIS but me! I stood up with the strength I didn't know I had and grabbed a plate of meat on the table; I threw the hard plate at her and when she turned around, I shoved the meat into her face and mouth.

She pushed me back and tried spitting out the meat before it could kill her. She grabbed a tinted-glass vase and drink the water that was inside of it. She smashed the vase against the table and picked up a jagged shard.

"That is it! I'm going to finish you once and for all!"

She came towards me and all of a sudden, I smelled bad meat and something rotting away, it reminded me of acid eating away a piece of rotten meat. She grabbed me by my hair and forced me to the ground. I got some of the water into my mouth and nearly gagged. This water is full of meat juice!

This water is full of meat juice.

This water…

I smiled victoriously and the clone questioned why I was smiling.

"I'm smiling because you are stupid."

"Amelia, careful…"

"How am I stupid?"

"Well, you did just drink some meat water…"

The clone let go of me like a piece of meat and looked at her hands. At first nothing happened but slowly the skin on her hands bubbled and rotted away. I was in complete horror as I watched her melt from the inside out; she screamed until her mouth feel away and she stared at me until her eyes melted and settled in the eye sockets.

It's a funny thing, watching a clone of you melt. It made you certain that you were alive but not for long.

I felt a surge of heat run up from my toes to my head and it crippled me. I fell to my feet because of the constant pain surging from the heat.

"Amelia! We have the antidote!"

Doc looked at me and instead of making me drink the medicine, he lifted my t-shirt to see the glowing yellow pain on my stomach and chest.

"Amelia, why didn't you tell me?"

I couldn't meet his eyes because he would know. He knows that I would have never told him anyway. The pain was coming more and more and I could barely keep my head up. I felt like I was drowning in pain but I needed to keep my eyes open.

I needed to say goodbye.

Athin and Leon were kneeling on the ground with Doc holding my head up so I could breathe. Leon was bowing his head in respect and mourning but Athin…Athin was actually…crying…

"I'm so sorry…for all the pain I've caused…" I whispered softly and Athin took my hand. He kissed it lightly and handed my hand to Doc, who was watching me.

"Doc…I…"

"It's ok Amelia…we'll find a way…I'll save you…"

All of a sudden memories of my past came flying through my brain. Me and Doc running for our lives, me and Marianne picking out dresses for her wedding, my mom laying in that hospital bed…

Her words rang in my head because my mom had a way with words that I could never have.

"You don't need to save me, Doc…You have shown me the greatest things in the universe…I should be thanking you…you gave me a new look on life…"

He looked down and I could almost see him crying on the inside but I know he would never show it. I could barely hear him whisper the last thing that he would say to me.

"I promised you the adventure of the lifetime…but I killed you like…"

I covered his mouth with my hand and made him look at me one last time before I would die.

"Doc…YOU are the greatest adventure of my life…and I wouldn't trade you for a hundred more lives…"

I felt too weak to continue so I finally shut my eyes and let go. There was so many things let unsaid but my time was up. Time for death to cover me.

* * *

I felt my body finally resting from the pain and I relaxed for the final breath to leave but something else happened. The ball of hot pain was growing in my stomach and I could feel the heat moving to my hands and feet and it was getting hotter.

It felt like a burning sun in my body but I still couldn't move. When it finally got too hot for me to handle, I opened my eyes and screamed as loud as I could. I felt the burning leaving my body but it felt like my body was changing little by little.

I felt my hands getting shorter and thinner, my hair felt longer; everything was changing.

Just as quick as it happened, it ended. I was cool and comfortable but instead of feeling peaceful like death should be, I felt energized. I felt like I could run forever with my Doctor.

I sat up and looked at Athin and Leon. Leon was staring at the Doctor and Athin was rubbing his eyes in disbelief. I was alive. I looked to my Doctor and he was sharing Athin's disbelief.

"Amelia…you're alive?"

"I think so…" I looked at my hands and felt my hair. I touched my face and pinched myself to make sure I was alive.

"Doc, I'm…"

Doc tackled me to the ground and held me tight against himself. I could feel him start to tear up into my ruined shirt so I nuzzled into his jacket and breathed in the smell of time; the smell of the time I got back.

* * *

Author's Notes: There you guys go! I will finish the ending soon so have faith! I promise I will finish it!

Until next time, my little lovely aliens!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: Hello, my lovely, little aliens! I have finally finished this story (sadly) but all good things must come to an end. Or do they? I own nothing!

* * *

No time was wasted when we got back to the TARDIS. She was freaking out that I was still alive and that I was no longer 'human'. As the Doctor worked on decoding the TARDIS's distressed thoughts, I walked to the one place where I have been always welcome: the library.

Walking in, I thought nothing would change but I saw a strange series of books I never noticed before. The language was strange but very familiar to me and as I touched the spine of one, I felt safe once more.

I grabbed the first book I saw and sat down to read it when my eyes were being drawn to another book. I went to get it and the first page I opened to was a page just full of notes.

_'This sucks.'_

_'Time Lords regenerate after coming close to near death situations.'_

_'Rubbish.'_

All notes with different handwriting styles littered the textbook page. I was going to close the book when a series of notes caught my eye.

_'To someone I trust in_  
_Move the trinket_  
_See the lesson_  
_That's the ticket!'_

I almost laughed at the absurdity of the note but I noticed the small piece of metal that was stuck to the back of the book. I pushed against it and it gave slightly. A blue glow started in the middle of the book and expanded until it was a screen.

**'Time lords are the only aliens in existence that can regenerate. Time Lords are also gifted with two hearts and-'**

A hand interrupted the teacher and as he was allowed to talk, a couple of Time Lords and Ladies moaned.

**'Sir, can someone _become_ a Time Lord?'**

**'No way, stupid!'**

The pink dusting on the man's cheeks only intensified when the teacher told him to stay after class. As everyone else left, the man went to the front of the room and the teacher looked at him with an expression of mixed amusement and wisdom.

**'Do you know why I asked you to stay after class?'**

**'No sir.'**

**'It's because you…are not afraid…'**

The man looked at the teacher and, hearing no sound, the teacher continued.

**'You are not afraid to ask questions, questions no one wants to know the answer to. You are young, being that you're only a couple hundred years old, but you are wise in many different ways.**

**To answer your question, there is only one way to create a Time Lord. This Time Lord that we're talking about, is one like us. One who can travel time and regenerate with changes to their features.**

**Only a strong alien with a tolerance for the time vortex can become a Time Lord or Lady; they must be struck by the Eye of Harmony in the middle of the TARDIS and most times, this kills them.'**

**'It's the only way?'**

**'The only way to create one like us.'**

I closed the book because for once, books gave me an answer that I didn't want. I didn't want to find this out.

* * *

I snuck past Doc to his room because mine didn't recognize me as me anymore. The door opened because it read me as a fellow Time Lady. I stood at the door for a while, not knowing what I should do. I wanted to confront the Doctor because I knew he had the answers. I wanted to eat because my stomach was growling at me.

In the end, I decided that I was going to bed because I felt really tired. I just climbed into Doc's bed because I didn't want to walk all the way to my room.

The smell coming off of the sheets and bedding was intense and overwhelming. It was like a memory, forgotten by time and age, brought back to life. Sleep finally took me when Doc stomped into his room and flicked on the lights.

I was so sleepy that I pulled the bedding over my head and groaned. Some things never change.

"Amelia?"

"Doc, go to bed…"

He walked over to me and placed his hand on my forehead, as though to check my temperature.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Sleeping…"

"But why in my room?"

"Why not?"

I stopped talking and nestled into the bed even more when I heard him laugh a little.

"My little Time Lady, tired as can be…"

_That_ woke me up.

"Time Lady?"

He turned into a goldfish because of his words, "I mean, because of how long you've been traveling with me, you're _like_ a Time Lady."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. I pulled his hand to my chest and he nodded when he felt my heartbeat. I move his large hand to the other side and almost instantly, his face turned ashy and white. He felt the other heartbeat too.

He looked like he was having a tiny panic attack and the fact that I wasn't breathing probably wasn't helping him.

"Doc, I _know_."

"But, how?"

"I read…"

His hand was still over my heart, _one _of my hearts, and he was still trying to process this information. I never noticed how detailed his face was until now; there were lines crisscrossing his face and a long line on his forehead that I didn't see before. I traced the line with my fingertips and tried imagining where in Bloody Hell he got it.

I felt fingers on my face tracing the little scar on my cheek from one of our adventures and when I focused again, he was talking to me.

"…I can't imagine where the Hell you got that scar…"

"Soldier Planet, when that Ravile took my form and when I regenerated."

Where in Bloody Hell did that come from?!

I dropped my hand and held my face in it.

"You'll get used to it. It gets better and easier as time moves on."

"I'm used to blurting out useless facts, it's the little things. The heighten senses, the face I have become more ditzy than ever, that sort of thing."

"It's gets easier…"

I looked at him and felt such a powerful punch in my chest. I think it finally hit me: I was a Time Lady, I had changed, and I would never be myself ever again...

* * *

It took a long time and a lot of crying to understand what was going to happen to me. I didn't change my appearance but I've gotten taller and I am not as stick-like as I usually was. I'm a little more…curvy.

Never thought I would use that word to describe me.

Everything has changed for me and Doc.

For me; I changed into a Time Lady, the last of her kind.

For Doc…I'm not too sure what's changed for him but I can tell it's not good. For one, he doesn't fight with me as much as he used to and I miss that.

Maybe things will get better.

I hope so.

* * *

Author's Notes: So my lovely little aliens, this story has come to an end. So sad but true. T-T.

But wait! I have one more trick up my sleeve! I decided to make...a sequel! That's right, a sequel! It's just a short story with Doc's POV after Amelia got turned into a Time Lady and how he feels about it (and what he's gonna do about it).

I hoped you enjoyed this wonderful journey for this couple and I hope you leave a review telling me what you thought about it.

Until next story my lovely little aliens!


End file.
